Shikamaru e os 40 ladrões
by Hamiko01
Summary: A hora do casamento com a princesa Temari chegou... Mas aí os 40 ladrões apareceram. ShikaTema, NaruSasu, NejiHina, LeeGaa e ShinoKiba
1. O presente de casamento

**Obs: Alladin e os 40 ladrões não me pertence. Nem Naruto. Mas quem liga, eu junto os dois numa panela e vamos ver o que vai sair X)**

**Obs 2: Nessa estória os personagens se vestem como no mundo de Aladin. n.n**

* * *

**Shikamaru e os 40 ladrões**

**-**

**Dois andarilho encapuzado vêem uma movimentação em direção ao palácio e se aproximam de um dos guardas.**

Andarilho1: Hei! Hei! Que movimentação é essa aí, heim?

Neji: Nossa princesa vai se casar. u.u

Andarilho2: Casar? E eu fiquei tanto tempo fora? ô.ô

Andarilho1: Legaaaal :D Quem é o príncipe sortudo?

Neji: Que príncipe o quê? ¬¬ É só um pivete preguiçoso.

Naruto (Andarilho 1): Quê pivete o quê, mermão! Ele já foi meu amo! Ò.Ó

Neji: Ah, não... VOCÊ! °O°...!!!

Sasuke (Andarilho 2): Então ela vai se casar com o Shikamaru? ô.ó

Neji: Quié que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui!?! Ò.Ó

Naruto: Hehe! Ouviu, Sasuke! Eles vão se casar! Chegamos bem a tempo! **- Trocou a roupa de andarilho e saiu voando.**

Sasuke: Naruto, peraí!!!** - Voou atrás.**

Neji: Não... Não eles dois de novo. OO

**Cap. 1**

**O presente de casamento.**

**-**

Naruto: O casamento deles está movimentando a cidade! Hahá! Eu não acredito que ía perder essa!!! 8D

♪

_Há uma festa aqui em Suuna_

_A alegria está no ar_

_Multidões não param de chegar_

_Shikamaru e Temari vão enfim se casar!_

Povo da cidade: Festa!! 8D

Nareuto: Sim!

♪

_Há uma festa aqui em Suuna_

_Venha a pé ou a camelo_

_Se você é pobre tome um chá..._

_Arranja esse cabelo!_

Naruto: Não use nada inadequado! Turbante embaraçado já não vai servir XD Não é pra usar brinco exagerado. Vai ficar melhor quando eu concluir! 8)

Moça: ♪ Há uma festa aqui em Suna, mas lá eu não ponho o pé... Pois a noite é muito refinada e o noivo é da ral...

Naruto: Hei, ô, espaçosa, quem mandou estragar minha música? Ò.Ó

Moça: OO

**O loiro cruzou os braços e fez biquinho antes de voar para o palácio.**

♪

_Há uma festa aqui em Suuna, vai sobrar muito pra mim!_

_Mas se eu bobear não vai sobrar com tanta gente_

_São tantos presentes!_

Lee: ♪Pediram para trazer muitas flores, e um bom estacionamento para vocês. 8D

Hinata: ♪As damas de honra estão nos tocadores? n.n

Ino: ♪Vocês estão lindas, aguardem sua vez. n.n

Naruto: Hehe!

♪

_Há uma festa aqui em Suuna. Todo mundo faz "yuhuuu!", e o mais importante não está...?_ Ô.o

Gaara: CADÊ O SHIKAMARU? Ò.Ó

Lee, Ino, Hinata e Naruto: OO

---

**Alguns minutos depois...**

**Naruto e Sasuke andavam até a casa (o barraco) de Shikamaru.**

Sasuke: Eu não acredito que a primeira coisa que eu faço ao voltar para essa cidade é caçar o noivo da princesa. ¬¬

Naruto: É, né. Mas pensa bem, é um casamento! Depois vamos comer tudo e ficar a toa no palácio. Dormindo, comendo ramen... Aliás, o mundo mudou muito em dez mil anos, não? XD

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Você tá meio cansado, né? Deve ter sido quando passamos pelo Niagra... Eu não tava esperando tanta água e você?

Sasuke: Não sei. Nunca tinha saído para conhecer o mundo.** - Corou sério.**

**O loiro mirou o ex-gênio do anel e sorriu. Sasuke ao ver retribuiu o sorriso.**

---

**Um momento só.**

**Shikamaru tirava uma tábua do piso de seu quarto e tirava de lá uma bela adaga de prata. Ficou contemplando ela, até...**

Naruto: Ô, Shikamaru! °O°

Shikamaru: AAAH! **- Caiu no chão e apontou a arma para o ex-gênio da lâmpada. -** ...? Naruto?

Naruto: Você bebeu!? Alguém está atrasado para o próprio casamento! Ò.Ó

Shikamaru: Bah... Eu só estava buscando um presente pra Temari.

Naruto: Ah, é? ô.ô E o que é?

Shikamaru: Isso. **- Mostrou a adaga.**

**- Silêncio -**

Naruto: Pôxa, amo. Não podia ter roubado um treco menos vagabundo? Tipo um anel de ouro. ô.ó

Shikamaru: Isso era do meu pai. ù.ú

Sasuke: Coisa de pobre. ¬¬

Shikamaru: Afinal, o que estão fazendo aqui? ò.ó

Naruto: Buscando você, cara! 8D

♪

_"Há uma festa aqui em Suuna que já está para começar..."_

Sasuke: Ah não! Chega de música! ò.ó Ele ele tá atrasado! - **Estalou os dedos e vestiu Shikamaru com roupas de príncipe.**

---

**No palácio... Ou melhor, nos corredores do palácio.**

Gaara: Ô, Alfredo.

Neji: Meu nome é Neji, senhor. ù.ú

Gaara: Ahn... É. Você viu o Lee? ¬¬

Neji: Na cozinha, terminando o bolo.

Gaara: Valeu.

**Antes que o sultão fosse, Kankurou saiu da primeira porta e puxou Gaara pelo pulso, fazendo o ruivo ficar andando de costas.**

Gaara: Hei!

Kankurou. Depois você dá uns amassos no cozinheiro. O noivo chegou.

**O rosto do caçula ficou da cor dos cabelos.**

Gaara: Minhas relações com Lee são estritamente profissionais.

Kankurou: É. Ele faz os seus doces favoritos. O profissionalismo dele termina aí. ù.ú

---

---

---

**Finalmente a hora do casamento chegou. **

**Suna inteira foi convidada e os presentes feitos de ouro, prata e pedras preciosas estavam num canto perto do templo fazendo inveja para todo mundo. Shikamaru esperava nervoso, com um dos pés tateando o chão e uma cara de "Ainda posso desistir".**

**Até que...**

**A música tocou. Os convidados se levantaram e a princesa Temari entrou acompanhada de Kankurou. Usava seus cabelos num lindo penteado que juntava a coroa ao véu.**

Shikamaru: Uau... ô.ô

Naruto: Pode crer. O que ela viu em você? XD

Shikamaru: Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Deve ser esse penteado. Eu sempre soube que ele servia pra alguma coisa. ¬¬

**A princesa chegou ao altar e deu a mão para o noivo.**

Temari: Estava sumido. Por um instante achei que tinha desaparecido.

Shikamaru: Casamento é muito problemático... Mas vou fazer esse sacrifício por você.

**Os dois sorriram e se voltaram para o sacerdote. Todos se sentaram.**

Hayate: Cof! Arg... Estamos aqui para... Cof! Cof! Celebrar essa... Cof! União entre... Cof! Cof! Dois corações apaixonados... Cof! E dizer... Cof!... Arg... Bem... O primeiro tipo de amor que conhecemos... Cof! Cof! Cof!

Kankurou: Pow, Gaara!O que deu na sua cabeça pra contratar esse sacerdote? ô.ó

Gaara: É que o resto da verba foi pra solucionar o problema da fome em Suna. ¬¬

Kankurou: E você conseguiu? Ô.Ô

Gaara: Contratei um especialista. u.u

**---**

**Perto dali...**

Itachi: Boas notícias, meu povo! O problema da fome em Suna tá resolvido! 8D

Povo: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!

Itachi: PÃO PRA TODO MUNDO!

**PROOOOOOOOOOOG! - V****em um caminhão de pão e derruba tudo no povo.**

Povo: X.X

Itachi: Pronto. Agora vou assistir ao casamento. n.n

---

**Voltando à igreja.**

Hayate: E além disso... Cof! Cof! Deve uma mulher... Cof! E seu maridCof! Cof! E seu marido...

Shikamaru:...

Chouji: Será que não daria pra alguém pedir pro sacerdote adiantar essa reza? ô.ó

Sasuke: Hn. Ninguém além de você parece se importar.

Naruto: ZZZzzzZZZzZzzZZzzzzz

Chouji: Ele se importa.

Sasuke: Ele não conta. Naruto é um inconveniente. ù.ú

Shikamaru: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC!!!

Todos: OO

Temari: SHIKAMARU! Ò.Ó

Shikamaru: Heim! Sim! Aceito! O.O

**POU!!!!**

**De repente 40 ladrões invadem o casamento.**

Ladrões: POIS É, GALERA!!! MÃOS AO ALTO!

Pessoas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

**A confusão começa e a porradaria corre solta.**

Ladrão: BORA FAZER A FESTA RAPAZIADA!!!

Sasuke: Dobe, acorda!

Naruto: Heim! Onde? Já comeram o bolo?

Sakura: Estão nos roubando! Façam alguma cois... AAAAAAAAAH!!!! É O GÊNIO DO ANEL!!!! -** Se pendura no pescoço de Sasuke.**

**Todas as convidadas param de correr.**

Mulheres: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! **- Histéricas.**

Sasuke: °O°

Naruto: Hei! Tem ladrões aqui! Querem prestar a atenção e LARGAR ELE DE UMA VEZ!** - Apontando revoltado para Sasuke.**

Sasuke: ¬¬ **- Estalou os dedos e se teleportou em miniatura para a palma da mão de Naruto.**

-

Lee: Gaara-sama! Tá dando pra ouvir a confusão lá da cozinha.

Gaara: Lee? O que tá fazendo aqui?

Lee: Perguntar se você não quer aproveitar a zona e dar um pulo na cozinha, ora. 8)

Gaara:...! Lee, estamos sendo INVADIDOS!

Lee: Tá. Eu tô vendo. São os 40 ladrões.

Gaara: Como sabe que são 40?

Lee: Está sendo falado por Suna toda. Você não ouviu os comentários?

Gaara:...

Lee: Pois é, são os 40 ladrões. Agora já está sabendo. n.n

Gaara: E o que é que eles querem? ¬¬

Lee: É uma boa pergunta! ô.ô

**O cozinheiro subiu numa cadeira e assobiou.**

Lee: FIUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

**Todos os presentes pararam. Mas Temari terminou de dar um soco num dos ladrões antes de parar.**

Lee: Ow, gente, o sultão quer saber por que vocês estão aqui. n.n

Ladrões: Ahn...

Líder: Ora, não interessa! Nós somos ladrões! Viemos para roubar! ò.ó

Lee: Então esse é o sentido da vida de vocês? ô.ô

Ladrões: Huh?

Lee: É pra isso que vivem? E quando morrerem Ala irá perguntar "Como foi sua vida" e vocês responderão: "Foi um completo vazio preenchido com um metal que é pura ilusão"?

Ladrões:...

Naruto: Heim? ô.ó

Ladrão: Poxa... Nunca tinha pensado nisso. Qual o sentido da minha vida? ó.ò

Líder: Cê tá brincando, não?

Itachi (Entrando de repente): E aí, galera? Como vão? Desculpem o atraso. .

Sasuke: Itachi!

Itachi: Maniiiinho! E aí? Deu a volta ao mundo?

Sasuke: Então você é um dos 40 ladrões? ò.ó

Itachi: Quê! Já saiu o top 40! E eu estou nele! Que honra! 8D Tô emocionado!

Líder: Não! NÓS somos os 40 ladrões! O único papel desse infeliz foi servir de testa de ferro para nós!

Itachi: Eu? Por quê?

Ladrão: Porque nós entramos escondidos na SUA carroça!!

Todos: Oooooooh!

Itachi: Na minha carroça? Mas lá só tinha pão. ô.ó

Ladrão: Ahn... Sim, mas viemos ENTRE OS PÃES!

Itachi: NÃO!

Líder: SIM!

Itachi: Vocês se disfarçaram de pães! OO

**POF - Capota**

Ladrão: XoX

Itachi: Já sei! Sasuke, isso foi obra SUA? Transformou eles em pão pra invadirem a festa e colocarem a culpa em mim! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Eu não transformei nada! Ò.Ó

Líder: CHEGA! COMO PODE ALGUÉM SER TÃO BURRO?

Kakashi: Mas ele tá certo, chefinho. n.n Tecnicamente é impossível quarenta ladrões se esconderem em uma única carroça de pão.

Itachi: AHÁ! Eu sabia! O Sasuke transformou todo mundo em pão para me incriminar! Eu sabia! Eu sabia!

Ladrão: Não fomos transformados em pão!

Itachi: Então como entraram na carroça? Ò.Ó

Ladrão: Eu não sei!

Itachi: VIU? VIU? VOCÊS VIRARAM TUDO PÃO QUE EU SEI!

Ladrão: MAS QUE COISA! É IMPOSSÍVEL ALGUÉM VIRAR PÃO, CACETA! Ò.Ó

Naruto: EU SEI! EU SEI COMO FAZER ALGUÉM VIRAR PÃO, Ó! 8)

**Tzzz... Naruto tranformou um ladrão em pão.**

Ladrões: \°O°/...!!!

Naruto: Viu? Agora são 39 ladrões e um pão! 8D

Ladrões: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! **- Saíram correndo.**

Naruto: -.-

Lee: Uau! Massa infratora! **- Pegou o pão.**

Gaara: Ótimo. Eu tava querendo mesmo comer um sanduíche.

Todos: OO

Temari: Mas afinal o que eles queriam levar?... Além dos presentes de ouro caríssimos, lógico. ¬¬

Itachi: Ouro? 8)

Shikamaru: Eles estavam querendo levar exatamente este presente. **- Mostrou um bastão dourado com uma pedra verde.**

Todos: Ooooooh... ô.ô

**Itachi abriu uma sacola e colocou umas peças de ouro da pilha dentro.**

Shikamaru: Eu vi o líder pegando.

Neji: Com tantos presentes aqui por que queriam levar justamente isso?

**De repente uma luz se fez e o holograma foi de um homem alto, loiro e com roupas elegantes.**

Naruto: Caraca! Visagem! °O°

Yodaime: Eles queriam saber onde está o tesouro conhecido como Mão e Midas... EPA! Visagem não! ò.ó

Neji: Mão de Midas?

Naruto: Como você sabe?

Yondaime: Elementar, meu caro. EU sei de tudo. E posso responder a uma pergunta, e apenas uma de qualquer ser humano. n.n

Naruto: Oba! Qualquer pegunta? Então deixa eu ver...

Yondaime: Hei, hei, hei! Você já fez sua pergunta. ò.o

Naruto: Que! Ow, não vale! ò.ó

Neji: Hei! Peraí, então eu já fiz a minha também! ò.ó

Yondaime: Pois é. Meio sacanagem de quem me contruiu, né? **- Sorriu coçando a cabeça.**

Naruto: Sacanagem! Isso é um objeto pra _ownar_ com todo mundo, isso sim! ò.ó

Gaara: Qualquer pergunta? Hm... A Temari vai casar?

Yondaime: E eu sei lá? Não sou pajé. ô.ó

Gaara: ¬¬

Temari: Shika, com esse presente vamos poder saber o que quisermos. Nossas vidas, nossas esperanças e o sexo do bebê!

Gaara: QUÊ! Você tá grávida? °O°

Temari: Ainda não, mas planejo. n.n

Shikamaru: Eu já tenho idéia sobre nossas vidas, Temari. Iremos nos casar de um modo ou de outro. E minha esperança é ter uma vida a dois com você. Com filho, independente do sexo. **- Sorriu tocando no queixo da princesa. -** Mas quanto a mim... Ainda tenho muitas perguntas sobre quem sou... E de onde eu vim.

Yondaime: Ah, você não sabe? n.n É que a sua mamãe encontrou seu papai e...

Shikamaru: Não nesse sentido. ò.ó

Yondaime: Ah, sei. Crise existêncial misturada a complexo pré-casamento. Relaxa! Seu pai lhe ajuda XD

Shikamaru: Meu pai! OO

**Yondaime cria uma bola de cristal e mostra um homem.**

Shikamaru: Meu pai está vivo!

Naruto: Hei! Isso foi uma pergunta! Ò.Ó

Neji: Não. Foi uma exclamação. ¬¬

Sasuke: Afinal, por que você deixou passar uma informação para ele? Ele não lhe fez nenhum pergunta! o.ó

Yondaime: Eu acho kawai encontro de pai e filho. E lá se foi sua pergunta, inteligente. XD

Sasuke: ù.ú

Yondaime: E então? Vai fazer a pergunta? Vai? Vai? X)

Shikamaru:...

Yondaime: Tudo bem, eu tenho o dia todo. ¬¬

Shikamaru: Certo...** - Respirou fundo. -** Onde está meu pai?

**PLENG!**

Itachi: Ops. OO

**Todos olharam para Itachi, que já estava com a sacola cheia de ouro.**

Itachi: Er... Continuem. Finjam que eu não estou aqui. XD

Temari: Guardas. ò.ó

Itachi: ó.ò

Shikamaru: E eu achava que teria um casamento normal. ¬¬ Que problemático.

-

**Continua.**

* * *

Estou de férias e a partir de amanhã vou escrever mais um capítulode Os Seguidores, mas enquanto isso não acontece... Resolvi relaxar. XD 

Boas férias, galera!

**Para quem pediu a continuação**

**Shikatema:** Eis uma continuação. Mas com os 40 ladrões. Não coinsegui desenvolver o retorno de Jafar na minha cabeça (Não com o Orochi de purpurina e o Kabuto de sapo cozido).

**Sabaku no Temari:** Eis a continuação de Shikamaru e a lâmpada Maravilhosa.

**Inu:** Eis uma fic parecida com Shikamaru e a Lâmpada Maravilhosa. Na verdade... A continuação dela. X)


	2. Abre te sésamo

**Cap. 2**

**Abre-te sésamo**

-

**Nos desertos de Suna, Shikamaru voava deitado no tapete mágico enquanto Itachi e o gênio do anel permaneciam sentados na beira.**

Itachi: Hunf! Não gostei. Por que eu tive que vir com você?

Sasuke: Ou isso ou ficaria na prisão. ¬¬

Itachi: Pelo menos lá eu posso fugir. Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Ô, espaçoso, quer se sentar? **- Cutucou o pé de Shikamaru -** Eu to quase na ponta do tapete.

Shikamaru: ZZZzzzZzZzZZZzzzz

Sasuke: ¬¬

Itachi: Hei, Sasuke, me dá esse bastão pra eu fazer minha pergunta? Quero saber o número da loteria.

**De repente o vidente saiu do cetro.**

Yondaime: Pow, já disse que nõ sou pajé! Só sei o que acontece no presente. ò.ó

Sasuke: Aff... Por que você dá trela pra ele? ú.ù

Yondaime: É que é muito solitário aí dentro. ó.ò

Sasuke: Não seria se você respondesse mais perguntas. ¬¬

Yondaime: Neeeem pensar! ò.ó Eu tô há dez mil anos respondendo pergunta de seres humanos. Isso cansa, sabia?

Sasuke: Dez mil anos?

Yondaime: Na verdade dez mil e vinte e seis anos, mas eu gosto de arredondar XD

Sasuke: Então esse cetro é tão antigo quanto a lâmpada maravilhosa?

Yondaime: Não sei. Nunca ouvi falar desse treco. É elétrico? ô.ô

---

**No castelo...**

**Temari entrou em seu quarto e se sentou na cama triste enquanto seu tigre de estimação, Fuuton, se deitava aos seus pés. Foi aí que ela viu a lâmpada maravilhosa em seu criado-mudo e a esfregou.**

Temari: Hei. Gênio.

**PUF! Uma fumacinha laranja saiu da lâmpada e logo depois Naruto.**

Naruto: Olha, bora deixar uma coisa clara, eu só voltei pra cá porque essa é minha casinha. Não significa que eu seja escravo de novo, heim? ¬¬

Temari: É que eu estou preocupada com o Shika. E se o pai dele for um maloqueiro, drogado e vagabundo?

Naruto: Aí eu direi que ele teve sorte em não conhecê-lo XD

Temari: O que deu na minha cabeça ao pensar que seria uma boa conversa? ù.ú

Naruto: E você pensa que eu não to preocupado? A personalidade do cara é o menor dos problemas! Sabe quantos ladrões tem no deserto?

Temari: Por isso mandei Itachi com ele, e pedi pro Sasuke acompanhá-lo... ¬¬ Você deveria ir também.

Naruto: Não. O Shika pediu pra eu cuidar do povo daq... Hei, bichano! **- Tirou a lâmpada de perto de fuuton. -** Não! Gato mau! Malvado!

Fuuton: ó.ò

Naruto: Aff... Já vi que eu vou ter que improvisar pra ficar sossegado. X)

**O gênio estalou os dedos e logo apareceram sete Orochimaru's fantasiados de chapeuzinho vermelho.**

Temari: O que significa isso? OO...!

Naruto: Algo pra você se distrair. XD Agora, pessoal!

_"Salagadula mexegabula, bibidi bibidi boo! Isso é magia que vem do condão, bibidi bobidi boo!"_

**(Os Orochimarus dançam can-can)**

_"Salagadula mexegabula bibidi bobidi boo, junte isso tudo e teremos então bibidi bobidi boo"_

**(Agora eles fazem piruetas de balé)**

_"A salacadula_ _é_..._ nem eu entendo este angu... Mas a mágica se faz dizendo_ _Bibidi bobidi boo!_ "

**(Os Orochimarus dançam a macarena)**

_"Salagadula mexegabula bibidi-bobidi-boo. Junte isso tudo e teremos então... Bibidi-Bobidi, bibidi-bobidi, bibidi-bobidi-boo!"_

**(Pose de sailor-moon)**

**PUFT! Sumiram.**

Temari: OO...

Naruto: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHA!!!! Nossa! Eu sou mesmo um gênio! HAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAAA! Deixa só o Sasuke-chan ver essa!

(Temari) _"Esse é o tão famoso gênio da lâmpada?"_ ò.ó

**O loiro sentou perto da princesa e descansou a mão em seu ombro.**

Naruto: Fica fria, princesa. O Shika vai ficar bem. n.n

Temari: Fico imaginando o tipos de coisa que você fez enquanto ele era seu amo. ô.ô

Naruto: O desfile no elefante roxo foi uma delas. X)

Temari: Ok. Já faço uma idéia. ù.ú

---

**Enquanto isso, voando pelo deserto...**

Yondaime: Hei, chegamos!

Itachi: Chegamos!?

Yondaime: Sim. Estou vendo ele. E lá se foi sua pergunta! _Yes!_

Itachi: QUÊ! AAAAAH, NÃO! Isso foi uma exclamação! Ò.Ó

Yondaime: Mas teve uma resposta minha.

Itachi: Azar o seu, Maga Patalógica! Eu vou querer a minha pergunta! Pó pará de roubar! ò.ó

Yondaime: Chato ¬¬

Sasuke: Hei. Acorda. **- Cutucou o plebeu.**

**Shikamaru acordou e se sentou com uma cara de desinteressado, mas acordou de vez ao ver todos os ladrões em seus camelos perto de uma montanha.**

Itachi: Bando de burrão. Isso lá é esconderijo? ô.ó

Líder: Abre-te, sésamo!

**De repente a montanha simplesmente se abriu e toda a caravana entrou.**

Itachi: Dá pra retirar o que eu disse? ¬¬

Shikamaru: Agora, tapete!

**O tapete saiu voando rapidamente, passando pela fenda antes que ela se fechasse totalmente.**

**-**

**Lá dentro...**

Ladrão 1: Pow, saímos no preju, hoje! Agora temos menos um ladrão!

Ladrão 2: Isso é uma catástrofe! Só somos os trinta e nove ladrões agora!

Ladrão 3: Trinta e nove? Isso soa tão cacofônico!

Ladrão 4: E você lá sabe o que é cacofônico?

Líder: Parem de reclamar. Amanhã é um novo dia.

Ladrão 1: Que novo dia o quê! Isso foi sua culpa!

Ladrão 2: É! Sua idéia foi um fiasco, Asuma!

(Shikamaru) _"Asuma?"_

**Sim. O líder dos ladrões era alguém alto, com cabelos escuros e um... Cigarro na boca. ¬¬**

**_Ministério da Saúde adverte: Fumar provoca câncer, tártaro e impotência sexual_**

Ladrão 1: BORA LINCHAR O LÍDEEEEEEEEER!

Ladrões: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Asuma: Bando de traíra! Ninguém está do meu lado?? KAKASHI!

Kakashi: Hum? **- Desviou a atenção do Icha Icha -** Alguém chamou?

Ladrão 2: PORRADAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

**POU! POFT! SOC! AAAAAH! PAU! POU! CATAPLOFT!**

Kakashi: Não? Ninguém? Então tá. ú/ **- Voltou a ler o livro.**

Shikamaru: Putz. Tão linchando ele. OO

Sasuke: E daí? ¬¬

Shikamaru: E daí que o sujeito é meu pai! **- Saiu correndo para defender Asuma.**

Itachi: E daí? ô.ó

Sasuke: Vamos ajudá-lo, Itachi. û.û

Itachi: E ainda duvidam do meu bom coração. ò.ó

**Os irmãos se meteram na briga para ajudar Shikamaru... Na verdade Itachi só chegou perto e desistiu ao ver o montinho enquanto Sasuke usou a magia para tirar Shikamaru e Asuma de lá.**

**Puft!**

Asuma: Heim?

Shikamaru: Valeu, Sasuke.

Ladrão: Hei! Estamos batendo uns nos outros!

**Todos pararam de lutar e olharam para o líder.**

Asuma: Eta. Bruxaria! OO

Shikamaru: Fuja daqui enquanto é tempo.

Asuma: Por que?

Shikamaru: Pra não morrer. ¬¬

Asuma: E quem é você?

Shikamaru: Shikamaru. Seu filho. **- Mostrou a adaga.**

Todos: Oooooooh! ô.ô

Tobi: O plebeu é filho do chefe?

Itachi: Tobi?!

Tobi: Itaaaaaaachi! 8) Falaê, meu filho! Sou um dos 40 ladrões! Virei elite! (n.n)x

Itachi: QUÊ!? Sacanagem! Por que você não me convidou? ò.ó Quem eu tenho que porrá pra ser um heim? Heim?

Orochimaru: Meu queridinho, só alguém de classe pode ser um de nós. n,n

Sasuke: VOCÊ!!! °O°

Orochimaru: SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!! **- Se atirou no pescoço do gênio, mas ele se teletransportou.**

Ladrões: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHH... ¬¬

Sasuke: O que você está fazendo inteiro!? Ò.Ó

Orochimaru: É assim que você me trata? Depois de ter criado você com leite ninho... T.T

Sasuke Você me sequestrou quando criança e me colocou num anel!!! Eu só via a sua cara e a do Kabuto! ÒÓ

Orochimaru: E como você me agradece? Deixando aquele gênio me transformar em purpurina e transformando o Kabuto-kun em sapo! Sorte que ele fugiu antes que o feiticeiro cozinhasse ele! T.T Meus sentimentos foram feridos!

Ladrões: Ooooooh... ó.ò

Kabuto: Nem me lembre. ú.ù

Shikamaru: Putz! Você também? Como conseguiram voltar ao normal?

Asuma: Ahn... Você é meu filho?

Shikamaru: Sou. ¬¬

Orochimaru: Ora, queridinho, eu sou um feiticeiro. E dos bons. n.n

Shikamaru: Você fuma?

Orochimaru: Heim? Eu? Não.

Asuma: Ele falou comigo. n.n

Orochimaru: Ah, tá... Mas como eu tava dizendo...

Asuma: Então você é meu filho? Que emoção!

Ladrões: Ooooooooh... n.n

Orochimaru: Alô! Dá pra alguém me ouvir? ò.ó

Itachi: Não é justo. Todo mundo entrou no clubinho, menos eu. ó.ò

Tobi: Mas olha, abriu uma vaga. O gênio da lâmpada transformou o Godolfredo em pão, lembra?

Kakashi: Mas aí não seria o filho do chefinho o 40°?

Itachi: Quê! Mas EU pedi primeiro! Ah, quer saber, também não quero mais. Hunf. **- Vai embora.**

Orochimaru: Nananinanão! Esse ple-beu vai se casar com a princesa Temari! Não pode ser um de nós!

Asuma: QUÊ!

Kakashi: O chefe tem filho na elite? ô/

Itachi: Sortudo. - **Vasculhava o ouro roubado sem ninguém perceber.**

Shikamaru: Eu só queria uma vida normal, mas não. Meu pai tinha que ser o LÍDER dos 40 ladrões!

Asuma: Tá orgulhoso, né, filhote? n.n

Shikamaru: ¬¬

Deidara: Eu já ouvi falar desse cara. Ele é super inteligente! Vai nos ajudar a roubar o cetro!

Sasuke: OO **- Esconde o cetro atrás das costas.**

Shikamaru: Negativo. Vamos, velho. Você vem comigo. ù.ú **- Puxa Asuma pelo braço.**

Asuma: Ô, moleque mal educado? Foi assim que eu te criei?

Shikamaru: Você não me criou. Ù.Ú

Asuma: Ah, é. ô.ô

Tobi (Para Deidara): É o cigarro.

Shikamaru: É isso aí, gente. Vou levar o velho pra conhecer minha noiva. Fui.

Tobi: Assim? Sem nenhuma luta sangrenta? ó.ò

Shikamaru: Hm... Duelo de xadrez serve? ô.ó

Asuma: Claro! 8)

Ladrões: Tchau. ¬¬

Asuma: Povo sem espírito esportivo.

Shikamaru: Itachi!

Itachi: Eu? XD **- Com o casaco tufado.**

Shikamaru: Vamos.

**O plebeu assobiou e logo veio o tapete voando.**

Asuma: Nem pensar! Eu não vou andar nisso! Nem tem cinto de segurança! A gente vai à cavalo.

Shikamaru: Cavalo?! ò.ô

Asuma: Sim. Cavalos resolveram a minha vida e do seu avô. Nós vamos à cavalo e tá decidido.

Itachi: Se vira, mano.** - Correu e saltou para cima do tapete. -** Vamos lá, Sasuke!

Sasuke: Fui. **- Desapareceu e reapareceu sentado com pose de gênio em cima do tapete. -** Abre-te sésamo.

**A entrada se abriu e o transporte saiu voando como um cometa.**

Asuma: O moleque tem um ouvido poderoso. o.o

Orochimaru: Ui, ui... Ele fica tão _sexy _sentado daquele jeito. n.n

Asuma: Muito bem gente, arranjem alguém para cobrir a vaga do nosso amado Godolfredo, que provavelmente já foi lanchado. Eu tô de saída. 8)

Tobi: Vamos numa disputa de polegar pra ver quem fica no lugar do chefe!

Ladrões: ISSO!!!

**E uma grande guerra do polegar começa enquanto Asuma se preparava para ir embora com o seu filho.**

**-**

**Continua.**

* * *

**Socorro. Estou de férias e só tá saindo besteira da minha cabeça XD. Ócio.**

**-**

**Reviews, a alma do negócio**

**Nicky sama:** Ah, eu não ía deixar o tio purpurina fora dessa. 8P Seria até maldade!

Talvez os capítulos saiam rápido mesmo.

* * *

**Amakase Miharu:** Pois é. Tinha que ter uma continuação. 

Quem construiu o cetro foram os alquimistas. Vai aparecer a história dele no futuro (Fugindo um pouco do roteiro).

Mas pobre Shikamaru... Tudo o que ele queria era um casamento normal...

* * *

**Danny:** Suas palavras foram profundas. Me emocionaram. 

Hehe! Um abraço, Danny!

* * *

**Kamila Youko:** Hauahauahaua!! Tudo bem, todo mundo tem seus dias. Na verdade o Yondaime é um espertalhão. Só quer um pé pra se livrar logo de responder perguntas. 

Deve ser um hobbie.

Putz... Se nem no desenho repararam que ele e o Naruto são parecidos... ¬¬

* * *

**Shikatema:** Tem tio Orochi aqui. É que não deu pra fazer o Retorno de Jafar porque o Orochimaru não virou gênio. 

Ah, e vai aparecer como ele voltou ao normal. n.n

Nada como um ócio pra fazer uma fic andar XD

* * *

**FeH-Chan:** Shika tem um chama pra situações problemáticas. Tá no sangue XD

Apaixonado pela princesa, ex-amo de dois gênios e filho do rei dos ladrões.

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari:** Sim. Sim. Mas Naruto e Sasuke não estão comprometidos aqui. Afinal em Shikamaru e a lâmpada maravilosa só teve um simples beijo. Mais nada.

* * *

**Lara Nara no Sabaku:** Aaah...NaruSasu é tããão kawai! Mas a estória é mais voltada para ShikaTema mesmo. n.n

Um abraço, Lara!

* * *

**-**

**Estilo é plagiar a si mesmo**


	3. O filho e o pai

**Cap. 3**

**O filho e o pai.**

**-**

**O palácio... Tudo belo, tudo maravilhoso... Asuma nunca tinha pisado em tanta glória sem que estivesse roubando. Deixou o cigarro preso nos dentes enquanto olhava para tudo fascinado.**

Shikamaru: Bem... É aqui que vou morar.** - Massageou o próprio pescoço desconsertado.**

Asuma: Você deu sorte, filho.

Shikamaru:...

Asuma: Eu sempre achei que iria me superar... E ainda assim você me surpreende.

Shikamaru: Bah, bobagem. Vem, eu te apresento o pessoal.

**Caminharam até o jardim onde tiveram a infelicidade de achar Neji, Hinata e o gênio da lâmada.**

Shikamaru: Bem, aqueles são...

Naruto: Huh? **- Foi o primeiro a olhar. -** AAAAAAAAAAH!!! °O° LADRÃO!!!

Shikamaru: Naruto, peraí!

Asuma: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

**Asuma foi acorrentado, trancado numa gaiola, colocado numa caixa de madeira e agora várias espadas íam acertá-lo.**

Shikamaru: °O°...!!!

Sasuke: _Dobe_, não! **- Transformou o gênio em sapo.**

**Puft!**

Naruto: Hei! ò.ó

Itachi; Sinistro. Faz de novo? XD

Shikamaru: Gênio, ficou louco?

**Shikamaru correu para abrir a caixa de madeira com umo pé de cabra.**

Neji: Ahn... Eu sei que se trata do Naruto... E eu não suporto ele ¬¬ Mas esse aí não é o rei dos ladrões?

Shikamaru: Sim, mas é meu pai. ò.ó

Neji: OO

Hinata: O quê!?! **- Agarrou o braço do primo.**

Itachi: Que azar, né? Olha, gente, eu trouxe suvenir.** - Tirou um bando de ouro roubado do casaco. -** Quem quer? Tem um pro Sasuke, um pro noivo, um pro guarda que eu não sei o nome e um pra você, Naruto. Tem de esmeralda e rubi, qual você quer?

Naruto: Ah, nenhum. **- Usou a magia para voltar ao normal. -** Minha lâmpada tá cheia dessas coisas. XD

Itachi e Asuma: Cheia! OO

Naruto: Eu foi trancado na caverna do Shukaku. Lá é cheia de tesouros. Hehe!

Itachi e Asuma: Ô,Ô

Shikamaru: Esqueçam isso. Pai, preciso lhe apresentar aos outros, mas todos vão reconhecer você.

Asuma: Ahn?!? Ah, é.

Shikamaru: Gente, eu vou precisar de ajuda. Eu só quero dar uma nova chance pro meu pai.

Neji: Se vira. Não é problema meu. ¬¬

Hinata: Mas Neji... ó.ò

Neji: Tá legal, eu ajudo. ù///ú

Sasuke: Naruto, consegue apagar a imagem do rei dos ladrões na memória dos outros?

Naruto: Hm... Contra a minha vontade. ò.ó

**Puft. Sumiu.**

---

**Na mente de Temari...**

Naruto: Primeiro, a mente da princesa. n.n

**Um monte de coisa estava espalhada, inclusive vários Shikamaru's.**

Naruto: Ainda bem que eu não fui preso aqui. o.o

---

**Voltando ao cenário...**

Asuma: Então tá explicado como você conseguiu tudo isso! Você tem a lâmpada maravilhosa! 8)

Shikamaru: Vem. Eu te apresento os outros.

Asuma: Certo.

Sasuke: O rei dos ladrões conhecerá o parente sociopata. Essa eu quero ver.

Itachi: Vai nessa, mano. Eu vou guardar essas coisas no meu quarto.

Neji: Que quarto? ò.ó

Itachi: Deve ter um desocupado por aí. XD

Neji: Você é prisioneiro!

Itachi: Mas eu trouxe um colar pra você. n.n Tchau.

Neji: ¬¬

---

**Na sala do sultão, Gaara, Kankurou e Lee assistiam à irmã correndo para abraçar Shikamaru, que já trazia seu pai consigo.**

Temari: Shika! **- Passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço num abraço antes de beijá-lo.**

Kankurou: Ótimo. Vela. ù.u

Asuma: Filho... E esta?

Kankurou: Heim?

Shikamaru: É sim. Velho, conheça a Temari. A moça que eu escolhi para casar.

Asuma: Uma rara flor do deserto.** - Falou educadamente. - **É uma moça muito bonita.

Temari: Obrigada. O senhor é mesmo um cavalheiro.

Kankurou: Então achou seu pai? O vidente é eficiente então.

Asuma: Vidente? ô.ô

Gaara: Então você foi o cara que deixou o filho na miséria, tendo que ser criado com irmãos adotivos e ter que se virar pra sobreviver, certo?

Asuma: Ahn... É. **- Sorriso amarelo.**

Gaara: Logo vejo que é alguém de carater. Fique a vontade. ¬¬ - **Foi embora, seguido de Lee.**

Asuma: Acho que ele não gostou de mim. ù.u

Chouji: O sultão é assim mesmo, senhor pai do Shika. n.n

Asuma: Huh?

Ino: Ah! Então o senhor é o pai dele! Prazer. Ino. E este é Chouji!

Asuma: Ahn... Prazer. ô.õ

Shikamaru: Estes são meus irmãos adotivos. Eu fui criado com eles.

Asuma: Ah, certo... **- Coçou a cabeça desconsertado. -** Eu sou Asuma. Trabalham aqui?

Ino e Chouji: _Hai!_ n.n

**---**

**Na cozinha... **

**Enquanto o chefe picava os legumes o sultão se mantinha encostado no balcão comendo sorvete.**

Lee: Gaara-sama, não acha que foi muito sarcástico?

Gaara: Você notou? Que bom, eu me esforcei. ¬¬

Lee: Mas por quê?

Gaara: Eu não aceito esse tipo de conduta, Lee... Faz lembrar meu pai.

Lee: Seu pai?

Gaara: Sim. Ele nunca gostou de mim. Deixou o Kankurou viajar pelo mundo e a Temari ter um tigre de estimação, mas quando eu pedi um boneco do power range vermelho ele não me deu. E ainda me nomeou sultão. ù.ú

Lee: Entendo. ô.o

Gaara: Por isso não gosto desse cara.

Lee: Ah, mas... Olha, Gaara-sama, talvez ele não seja tão mau. Não vai ser bom pro Shikamaru-kun poder conhecer o próprio pai?

Gaara: Não sei. Não me importo com ele. ¬¬

Lee: Ele vai ser seu cunhado. -.-

Gaara: E...?

Lee: Ahn... Deixa eu colocar desse modo. Se ele casar você deixa de ser sultão, que tal? n.n

Gaara: Melhor tratarmos o cara bem. ù.ú

Lee: Isso! **- Sorriso colgate e polegar positivo.**

---

---

---

**Enquanto isso, na caverna dos trinta e nove ladrões.**

Orochimaru: Eu, como campeão da liga de lutadores de polegar, me nomeio chefe temporário e declaro arrumarmos um substituto para tirar esse título de trinta e nove ladrões, que é ri-di-cu-lo. Mostrem-me os currículos dos interessados.

Ladrões: SIM!

Kakashi: E depois, chefinho? O que vamos fazer? ú/!

Orochimaru: Hm... Eu não sei. Que tal um baile funk? n.n

Ladrões: VIVAAAA!!!

Tobi: Até que fim! O Asuma nunca liberou a gente pra um baile funk!

Deidara: Yuhu! Vamos explodir tudo!

Ladrões: VIVA OROCHIMARU-SAMAAAAA!!!

Orochimaru: Ah, meus amores! Eles me amam! Smuac! Smuac! Também amo vocês! Beijos pra todos!

---

---

---

**A noite...**

**No jardim, Fuuton dormia perto da fonte enquanto um Naruto em miniatura dormia esparramado nas costas do tigre. Sasuke andou até o felino e se ajoelhou para contemplar aquela figura. O objeto de sua afeição dormia o sono dos deuses.**

**Com cuidado carregou o gênio na palma da mão e se levantou para colocá-lo de volta na lâmpada.**

Naruto: Hmmm... ZZZzzZzZZzzZZZzzz

**De longe, Shikamaru olhava a cena enquanto jogava xadrez com Asuma.**

Shikamaru: O que é que ele viu nesse gênio? ¬¬

Asuma: Que disse?

Shikamaru: Ah... Nada. Esquece. **- Olhou para o tabuleiro de xadrez e moveu uma peça. -** Xeque.

Asuma: Hm... Sua mãe sempre achava que você seria muito inteligente.

Shikamaru: Tsc.

Asuma: O que foi?

Shikamaru: Como foi que isso aconteceu? Como você virou o rei dos ladrões?

Asuma: Ah, isso? Sabe o seu tio Ali Babá?

Shikamaru: Sei.

Asuma: Pois é... Ele achou o esconderijo dos ladrões e ouviu eles dizerem "Abre-te sésamo". Então ele esperou os ladrões saírem e os ladrões disseram "Fecha-te sésamo". Não deu outra. Seu tio entrou e levou todo o ouro que conseguiu carregar.

Shikamaru: Putz. Por isso ele ficou rico. ò.o

Asuma: Pois é. Só que sua mãe emprestou uma caneca pra sua tia e a caneca voltou com açucar grudado no fundo. E sabe o que veio junto com o açucar? Ouro em pó. Então seu tio me contou sobre a caverna e disse pra eu ir lá e fazer a festa.

Shikamaru: E quanto às palavras mágicas?

Asuma: Ele escreveu pra mim em dois biscoitos. n.n

Shikamaru: Biscoitos? O.ó

Asuma: Foi. Aí quando eu cheguei na caverna disse "Abre-te sésamo" e entrei. Só que eles tinham deixado cães de guarda lá depois do último roubo. Então atirei os biscoitos para os cães e entrei. Peguei todo o ouro que consegui carregar, mas quando fui sair esqueci o que era pra falar. Então fiquei preso.

Shikamaru:...

Asuma: Fim. n.n

Shikamaru: Deixa eu ver se eu entendi. Meu tio escreveu as palavras em _biscoitos_ e você esqueceu que o contrário de "Abre-te sésamo" é "Fecha-te sésamo".

Asuma: Pois é. ú.ù

Shikamaru: Pra que lado da família eu puxei? ¬¬

Asuma: ò.ó

Shikamaru: E como você virou o líder?

Asuma: Quando alguém invade a caverna, ou morre ou entra pro time. Depois de uma luta sangrenta eu entrei e aos poucos fui promovido a líder. O corpo enviado para seu tio não era meu. Era do sujeito.

Shikamaru: E meu tio não reconheceu a diferença? ù.ú

Asuma: Acho que não.

Shikamaru: Acho que eu puxei pra minha mãe. ¬¬

Asuma: Quer parar de jogar indiretas? E já que se acha tão inteligente poderia me ajudar a encontrar a mão de Midas.

Shikamaru: Pra que quer isso?

Asuma: Para transformar tudo em ouro. Um barco foi tocado por ela e cada pedaço, cada prego, foi tranformado em ouro pela mão de Midas.

Shikamaru: E afundado por ela, eu suponho.

Asuma: Ahn... É. Isso é. XD Mas é só termos cuidado. Por isso que eu quero aquele cetro... Com o vidente...

Shikamaru: Xeque Mate.

Asuma: ô.ô

---

---

---

**No dia seguinte,** **todos estavam presentes para o casamento... Menos os noivos.**

_"Toc! Toc! Toc!"_

Shikamaru: Temari? Hei, Temari.

Temari: Nem pense em entrar.

**Ele entrou.**

Shikamaru: Hinata disse que não queria sair... Ainda não está pronta?

Temari: Acabei de me tocar que não posso me casar com o mesmo vestido. ù.ú

Shikamaru: Quê!?

Naruto: Posso entrar? **- Entrou. -** O que é que tá acontecendo?

Sasuke: Desistiu do casamento? ¬¬

Shikamaru: Não. Do vestido. ù.ú

Temari: Dizem que se o noivo ver o vestido antes da cerimônia trará azar.

Shikamaru: Mas eu vi _durante_ a cerimônia.

Temari: Não quero correr riscos. É _meu_ vestido.

Shikamaru: _Meu_ casamento.

Temari: _Nosso_ casamento. _Meu_ vestido.

Naruto: Sem brigas, casal vinte! É só inovar um pouco!

**Puft! De repente cresceram em Temari duas orelhinhas de gato e um rabo preto.**

Shikamaru: \°O°/!!!! **- Hemorragia nasal em estágio avançado. -** OO...!!!

Naruto: Ahá! Perfeito! Ninguém resiste a uma Neko Maid! Vai ser maior sucesso. 8D

Shikamaru: Seu vestido. Certo. ù///ú

Temari: n.n

Sasuke: Vem, Naruto. Vamos com o noivo. **- Puxou o gênio pelo pulso e Shikamaru pela roupa.**

Naruto: Até mais, princesa. **- Estalou os dedos e fez Temari voltar ao normal.**

---

**Enquanto isso, no quarto de Shikamaru, Asuma entrava sorrateiro e olhava para os lados.**

Asuma: Filho?

**Nada. Mas viu o cetro em cima da cômoda.**

Asuma: O cetro! ô.ô

**Correu para pegar o cetro, mas alguém abriu a porta.**

Itachi: Hei, plebeu! Tão perguntando por voc... Que você tá fazendo aqui? ô.o

Asuma:...! OO

**De repente o vidente saiu do cetro.**

Yondaime: Ele tava procurando o filho, mas me viu e agora quer me roubar. X)

Itachi: PÁRA de tentar trapacear! A pergunta não foi pra você, criatura! Ò.Ó

Yondaime: Mas já tá respondida. n.nx

Asuma: Rapaz... Não conte pra ninguém. Meu filho não entende...

Itachi: É. Ele é um mau filho. Mas eu entendo. Posso ser seu novo filho então? n.n

Asuma: Heim?

Itachi: É o seguinte. Nós levamos o cetro, perguntamos onde está a mão de Midas, transformamos tudo em ouro e você sai da vida do crime. Só você, claro.

Asuma: Não sei... Shikamaru é muito correto.

Itachi: Correto? O cara roubou o gênio do anel, depois a lâmpada maravilhosa, mentiu para a princesa, fingiu ser um príncipe... E outros podres que só vendo.

Asuma: Meu filho fez tudo isso?!

Itachi: Tá orgulhoso, né? n.n Pena que agora que ele tá por cima esqueceu de onde realmente veio.

Asuma: Hm...

Yondaime: Isso. Vai nessa. ò.ó Seu filho vai entender que você é um filho da mãe sem coração que deixou ele na miseria tendo que se virar pra sobreviver e ainda sim quis encontrá-lo.

Itachi: Hei, vidente. Alguém pediu sua opinião? ¬¬

Yondaime: Não. E _agora sim_ lá se foi sua pergunta. ò.ó

Itachi: ÒÓ...!!!!

Yondaime (Para Asuma): Larga desse vício, cara. Procure ajuda. Eu tenho o telefone dos Lalaus Anônimos. Você precisa se encontrar. ú.ù

Itachi: Volta pro cetro! Ò.Ó

Yondaime: Tá legal, tá legal... Ninguém ouve o vidente. Imagine se eu não soubesse de tudo. ¬¬

**Tzzz... O loiro voltou para o cetro inconformado.**

Asuma: Hm... Esse vidente me lembra alguém. ô.ó?

Itachi: Sujeito chato, isso sim. Okay, Asuma. O plano é esse: Depois que você ficar rico transformando tudo em ouro você volta pro seu filho e sai da vida do crime. Que tal?

Asuma: Hm... Certo! Eu vou levar isso.

Itachi: Legal! Agora vamos embora!

**POF! Alguém abriu a porta.**

Itachi e Asuma: OO

Neji: Peguei no flagra... Ladrões. ò.ó

Itachi: Agora cagô tudo. ¬¬

---

**Na catedral, o noivo já esperava pela princesa e pelo pai.**

Shikamaru: Onde ele está? Está demorando... ù.ú

Sasuke: Meu irmão também não apareceu.

Shikamaru: Desde quando se importa com seu irmão?

Sasuke: É meu único parente vivo. Não passa de um ladrão sem o mínimo de bom senso e caráter, mas é o único que eu tenho. ú.ù

Shikamaru: Sei como se sente. ú.ù

Naruto: Credo. Vocês têm azar, heim. ô.ó

♪ _Tantantantaaaanm... Tantantantaaaaam -_**Musica de casamento.**

Shikamaru: É agora...!

**Todos se levantaram, mas ao invés da noiva quem entrou foi o sultão.**

Naruto: Que é isso? Brinde de casamento? -.-

Gaara: Parem com a música agora! ò.ó

Todos: Oooooooh!

Gaara: Não vai mais haver casamento. ò.ó

Shikamaru: Quê!?!

**-**

**Continua**

* * *

**Pra quem se lembra de Aladin e os 40 ladrões, o nome do pai do Aladin é Kasim. Esse é o nome do irmão de Ali Babá. n.n**

**Consulta com o vidente.**

Yondaime: Fui contratado. Agora eu responderei uma, e apenas uma, review por capítulo. n.n

Hamiko: Só tem uma review por capítulo mesmo.

-

**Kamila youko:** _"Acho que ser ninja afeta o cérebro"_

Yondaime: Hehehehehehe!!! Deve ser o sol. Até o Shikamaru desconfia de quem realmente é filho. XD

_"Lá se vão meus planos de roubar o cetro"_

Itachi: Quê! Não, não abandona não! Olha, se montarmos uma parceria a gente encontra a mão de Midas, transforma todas as bijuteria que você tem em ouro, doa tudo pra caixa econômica e tira o pé da lama, minha filha! 8)

Yondaime: Ai. ù.u

* * *

**Uzumaki kagome-chan:**

Yondaime: É, Kagome, pra felicidade dos, ou melhor, das fãs vai ter mais beijos NaruSasu's.

Hamiko: Um abraço, Kagome-chan!

* * *

**Nicky sama:**

Yondaime: Orochimaru não só voltou como agora é o chefe temporário. Esse povo tá perdido.

"e eu sei q o casal principal eh ShikaTema, mas coloca mais um pouco de SasuNaru ( e quem vai oculpar o lugar q era do pão ??)"

Yondaime: Não sei. Não prevejo o futuro.

Hamiko: Vão ter mais momentos deles, Nicky. Mesmo porque eu adoro esses gênios juntinhos!

* * *

**Uchiha Gih:**

Hamiko: Pow, também odiei a dublagem de Naruto. A voz do Naruto por sinal é a pior (E muitas falas foram distorcidas). ò.ó

Yondaime: Caham. ¬¬ Pois é, Giza. Asuma pai do Shika e... Ahn... Acho que pai adotivo de Ino e Chouji. É, eu sei o que está pensando. O sujeito não sabe cuidar de um, quanto mais de três. n.n

* * *

**Amakase Miharu:**

Yondaime: Alguém quer saber mais sobre mim? Que emoção! Bem, Há dez mil e vinte e tantos anos eu fui aprisionado aqui por alquimistas. O motivo? Eles não íam com a minha cara, só pode...

Hamiko: Não quer esperar para essa história ser contada direito na fic, Yon?

Yondaime: Hm... Pode ser. E, Miharu, o grande vencedor da guerra de polegar foi Orochimaru. Quem diria! Ele tem talento!

* * *

**Danny:**

Hamiko: Aaaaaaaaaaah!!! Se você conseguir desenhar um Sasukito gênio DEIXA EU VEEEEEER!!!

- O Sasuke tem jaquetinha azul, calça branca, sapatinhos dourados com pontas curvas e chapeuzinho vermelho na cabeça.

- O Naruto tem jaqueta e calça vermelha e roxa, sapatinhos dourados e chapeu dourado e vermelho.

Yondaime: Achei que eu responderia as reviews. ô.o

Hamiko: Ah, claro. Fique a vontade. Eu vou fazer um sanduíche.

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari:**

Yondaime: Esses gênios tem lance, não tem? ò.ô

Hamiko: Achei que você soubesse de tudo. ¬¬

Yondaime: Huh? Ah, é? XD **- Coçou a cabeça sem jeito. - **Nesse exato momento a autora está pensando em atender a grande demanda de pedidos pela continuação desse yaoi. n.nx

* * *

**-**

**Abraços!!!**


	4. O novo chefinho

**Cap. 4**

**O novo chefinho.**

**-**

**A confusão tava feita. O casamento já era e agora Shikamaru ficou sabendo por quê.**

Shikamaru: Putz! O velho o que...? OO

Gaara: Tentou roubar o cetro. u.u

Sasuke: Não pode ser verdade. Até meu irmão tem limites. ò.o

Gaara: Tem não. Eu perguntei para o vidente se eles estavam tentando roubá-lo e ele falou que sim. ¬¬

Yondaime: Tchans! n.nv

Sasuke: ù.ú

Shikamaru: E quem garante que ele não está mentindo?

Yondaime: Este cetro me impede de mentir. n.n

Temari: Peraí, um objeto não pode controlar sua vontade. ò.ó

Naruto e Sasuke: Pode sim. ù.ú

Temari: Tá legal. Eu paro por aqui. ¬¬

Kankurou: Eu não acredito! E você sabia quem ele era o rei dos ladrões, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru:...

Kankurou: Ele sabia, vidente? ¬¬

Yondaime: Sabia sim. XD

Naruto: Cara, você é mó X-9! ò.ó

Yondaime: Eu só to cumprindo meu trabalho, meu filho. ò.ó Eu bem que tentei levar o cara pro bom caminho, mas nããããão... Ninguém ouve a voz da razão, mesmo ela sabendo de TUDO.

Naruto: Qualé, ninguém pode saber de tudo.

Yondaime: Eu posso. n.nb Basta você fazer a pergunta e a resposta vem como magia na minha cabeça.

Neji: Alow! Vamos parar de papo furado! O plebeu deixou um ladrão entrar e isso é inadimissível! Merece ser preso! û.û

Shikamaru: Putz! Achei que você era meu amigo! ò.o...!

Neji: Amigos, amigos, negócios à parte. ¬¬ Eu ganho cinquenta reais por prisioneiro.

Shikamaru: Ò.Ó

Neji: Prendam ele. E já que ele colocou o Naruto nessa, prendam o Naruto também. n.n

Naruto: Epaaaa!! Não me mete nessa! **- Fechou a boca de Neji com um zíper.**

Neji: Hmmmm!!!! ÒxÓ

Naruto: Deixa que eu resolvo isso. XD

**Puf! Sumiu e reapareceu na frente de Gaara, com um quadro cheio de gráficos.**

Naruto: Gaara-sama, as estatísticas mostram que o Shika é um cara do bem. Tirou você do controle de Orochimaru, trouxe sua família de volta para o castelo, deixou a princesa conhecer o mundo e ainda consertou sua janela! 8)

Gaara: Hum...

Naruto: Além do mais topou ser o sultão! 8D

Gaara: Bem... ô.ô

Kankurou: Nem vem! Ò.Ó Gaara, não pode deix...

Gaara: Hei. Quem é o sultão aqui? ¬¬

Kankurou: Você. ù.ú

Gaara: Então eu mando.

Kankurou: Ò.Ó...!!!

Shikamaru: Tsc. Deixa ele, Naruto.

Naruto, Kankurou e Neji: Huh?

Shikamaru: Falam tanto que sou inteligente... Mas acreditar que meu pai mudaria foi burrice. ú.ù

Naruto: Hei, dar uma chance ao seu pai não foi burrice. ò.ó

Sasuke: Deixar ele sozinho com o Itachi que foi. ¬¬

Naruto: É verdade. -.-

Shikamaru: Pow, dá pra vocês me apoiarem? ò.ó

Temari: Certo, Shika. Vamos colocar um pedra nisso.

Shikamaru: Huh?

Temari: Você gostou de conhecer seu pai e por isso lhe deu uma chance. Não foi um erro. Eu faria a mesma coisa pelos meus irmãos. ù.ú

Gaara: Ótimo. Ela apelou pra chantagem emocional. ¬¬

Naruto: E agora temos 1 para a princesa e 0 para o sultão! Aew! n.nv

Temari: Mas é a verdade, Gaara. Shikamaru não vai nos passar a perna. Vamos logo celebrar esse casamento que já foi mais do que adiado.

Shikamaru:... **- Surpreso.**

Temari: E então? **- Sorriu. - **Já quer desistir?

Shikamaru: Nem pensar.

Temari: Shika...** - Abraçou-o e o beijou, sendo igualmente correspondida.**

---

**Enquanto isso, no baile Funk...**

"QUER DANÇAR? QUER DANÇAR? O SULTÃO VAI TE ENSINAR!"

"QUER DANÇAR? QUER DANÇAR? O SULTÃO VAI TE ENSINAR!"

**Os 38 ladrões faziam a festa.**

Orochimaru: YUHUUUU! Vou passar cerol na mão! Vou sim! Vou sim! **- Dançando com um copo de uísque na mão enquanto voltava pra mesa. -** Vou mostrar que eu sou sultão! Vou sim! Vou passar pela rabiola! Vou sim! Vou sim!... Ui! Cuidado, querido. **-Se sentou na cadeira. -** Ai... Ai... Minha felicidade está quase completa. n.n

Deidara: Quase? Estamos fazendo a festa!

Tobi: Yuhuuu! Pena que Itachi tá perdendo. Vou já chamar ele pra entrar no time!

Kiba: Não dá. A vaga já foi preenchida.

Hidan: UM VIVA PRO NOVO CHEFINHO!

Ladrões: VIVAAAAA!

Orochimaru: Ai... Ai... Mas falta uma coisa, meus amores. Algo que se foi e deixou o meu coração partido. Algo que é um pedaço profundo de mim.

Kakashi: E o que é? ô/l

Orochimaru: MEU SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!! \ToT/

---

Sasuke: AAAAATCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Naruto: Saúde.** - Na forma miniaturizada, estava sentado no ombro esquerdo de Sasuke. **

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: Pra onde você tá indo?

Sasuke: Ver o Shika. Eu sei como ele se sente. u.u

Naruto: Huh?

Sasuke: Passei a minha vida toda trancado num anel e quando descubro que tenho um parente vivo descubro também que ele não vale um centavo. ù.ú

Naruto: E ainda vendeu seu anel. XD

Sasuke: Graças aquele infeliz estou sem casa. ¬¬

---

**Da sacada do próprio quarto, Temari assistia a um deprimido Shikamaru jogar xadrez com Neji no jardim a noite.**

Temari: Tadinho. Ele é tão azarado. ú.ù

Ino: Podes crer. Com tanto pai solto no mundo, o dele tinha que ser o rei dos ladrões. o.o

Hinata: Mas Temari-sama... Shikamaru-san é uma boa pessoa. n.n

Temari: Ele é uma boa pessoa, eu sei, eu sei. Um pouco lerdo, talvez ¬¬, mas uma boa pessoa. ú.ù

Sakura: Então você deve ajudá-lo! O9

Ino: Isso!

Sakura: Afinal é o amor. n.n

Criadas: Sim! O9

Temari: Ajudar? ô.ô Hm...

---

**Com os 38 ladrões...**

Orochimaru: Muito bem! Deixe-me conhecer o novo ladrão!

Kakashi: Ah, sim. Pode entrar, novato.

**Quem entrou foi Shino em roupas de ladrão do deserto e óculos escuro.**

Kakashi: Ele se chama Shino e é encantador de insetos. Vem até com flautinha mágica.

Ladrões: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirme ô.ô

Orochimaru: Que fofo. Digam "oi" pro Shino, gente.

Ladrões: Oi, Shiiino.

Orochimaru: Bem, pra mim está bom. E agora que já voltamos a ser os 40 ladrões e EU sou o chefinho temporário, tenho uma nova missão pra vocês.

Tobi: Aaaaaah... ó.ò Sem baile funk?

Orochimaru: Pode rolar um pagode depois. n.n

Ladrões: VIVA!!!

Kakashi: A decadência dos 40 ladrões. ¬/l

Orochimaru: Shino-kun, Kiba-kun e Kakashito, meu amor. Quero que entrem no palácio e tentem pegar meu amado e tudo de bom Sasuke-kun!

Kiba: Mas aquele cara não é um gênio? ò.ô

Orochimaru: Tudo bem! Eu já pensei em tudo! Vocês vão usar essa garrafa aqui pra prender ele. Bonitinha, não?

Kiba: Uma garrafa!?

Orochimaru: Heeei, olha o respeito! Isso é uma garrafa de dez mil anos! Faz parte do meu antiquario, meu bem.

Tobi: Vem cá, tudo nessa história tem dez mil anos? ¬¬

Orochimaru: Achem Sasuke-kun, a coisa mais linda que eu já criei, e coloquem nessa garrafa!

Kakashi: Ahn... Eu não sei se isso é ético. n/l

Orochimaru: Eu encomendo o novo volume do Icha Icha. n.n

Kakashi: _Hai_! ò/:7

---

**Ainda a noite... Sim, essa noite ainda não acabou n.n.**

**Sasuke entrou no quarto de Shikamaru e se atirou na cama exausto, mas quando olhou pro lado percebeu uma coisa.**

Sasuke: Cadê a lâmpada?

_"♪Tururuuuu-ru-ruuuu Tururururururuuuu"_

**Uma mosquinha aparece cambaleando hipnotizada pelo som da música e vai embora.**

Sasuke: ...? ô.ó

Ladrões: RÁÁÁÁÁ!!! **- Invadem o quarto.**

Kiba: Pega ele, Akamaru!

Akamaru: Au! Au!

**Akamaru avançou, mas antes que mordesse Sasuke o gênio o fez fluturar até o teto.**

Akamaru: CAIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!

Kiba: Akamaru! °O°

Sasuke: Eu conheço vocês? ¬¬

Shino: Melhor eu usar minha arma secreta!

**Um monte de barata cascuda e voadora invadiu a janela.**

Todos: OO

Sasuke, Kiba e Kakashi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! °O°

Kakashi: Mata! Mata! Mata! O/l

Kiba: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! **- Fugindo e protegendo a cabeça. -** QUE NOJO!

Shino: Hei! São minhas baratas! (Ò-Ó) Olha como ofende!

**Num ato de desespero, o gênio lançou um raio e as baratas viraram bolhas de sabão que espocaram no teto.**

Shino: MEUS BICHINHOS! \°O°/** - Desmaia. -** X.X

Kiba: Cara, por que você não tem um cãozinho como qualquer ser humano??? Ò.Ó

Akamaru: CAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!! ToT

Kakashi: Tudo bem. Tudo bem. A gente veio pedir paz. n/lv

Sasuke: Paz? ¬¬

Kakashi: Sim! Paz! Tem até uma garrafinha pra você, ó!** - Chega perto de Sasuke e abre a tampa da garrafa.**

**TCHOOOOOOOOO!!!! De repente vem um furacão e suga o gênio pra dentro da garrafa.**

Sasuke: °O°...!!! **- Mini-Sasuke dentro da garrafa.**

Kakashi: Prontinho. Facim. Facim! n/lb

Kiba: Bora, Shino. Coloca a mão pra eu pegar meu Akamaru do teto! T.T

Kakashi: Rápido, sim? Talvez o chefinho mude de idéia e nos leve para uma raven. X)

**Puf!**

Naruto: n.n _Yo_, Sasuk... SASUKE!!! °O°

Ladrões: OO

Kakashi: Que Sasuke?? OO **- Escondeu a garrafa atrás das costas.**

Naruto: ÒÓ

Kiba: COOOORRE!!!

Naruto: NÃO! VOLTEM AQUI!! **- Disparando raios pra tudo que é lado.**

Ladrões: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!** - Pulam a sacada.**

Naruto: VOCÊS NÃO VOAM, CACETA!

Ladrões: OO

_"A GENTE VAI MORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"_

Kiba ESTAMOS CONDENA...

Shino: Kiba?

**Olhou para o lado e viu Kiba se transformou num bonequinho de corda que bate palminhas.**

Shino: KIBA! \°O°/

Kiba: 8)** - Caindo mais rápido e batendo os pratos.**

**POF!!**

**Caíram deixando a garrafa rolar pro lado. Um dos raios de Naruto acertou a tampa e ela se abriu fazendo o mini-Sasuke sair.**

Kiba: 8) **- Andando e batendo palmas.**

**A garrafa rolou ro lado e a tampa se soltou, fazendo o gênio sair. Naruto correu rapidamente e pegou o mini-Sasuke, ficando bem longe da garrafa.**

Kakashi: Ok. Depois eu volto. n/l** - Saiu correndo. -** Tchau!

Shino: Kakashi-senpai, peraí! **- Pegou Kiba e a garrafa.**

Naruto: VOLTEM AQUI, SEUS LADRÕES! **- Atirou 1000 raios, mas nenhum acertou. -** Nossa... Sem comentários pra minha mira. -.-

Sasuke: Concordo.¬¬

Naruto: Hei, Sasuke-chan **- Se ajoelhou abrindo a palma da mão para deixá-lo no chão. -** Você tá bem? ó.ò

Sasuke: Mais ou menos. ô.ó Não sabia que gênios são vulneráveis à garraf... Peraí, do que você me chamou? ò.ó?

Naruto: Não sei. Já esqueci. -.-

Sasuke: Ù.Ú

Naruto: Nós só somos vulneráveis _àquela_ garrafa. Só não lembro por que, mas somos.

Sasuke: Isso é coisa daquele feiticeiro maluco. Eu vi aquela garrafa no acervo dele quando ainda era prisioneiro.

Naruto: Você tem memória boa ou não tinha muito o que fazer e você decorou o modelo das garrafas? -.-

Sasuke: As duas opções. ¬¬

-

-

-

**Mais tarde.**

Shikamaru: Orochimaru tentou raptar o Sasuke!?

Sasuke: Isso. ¬¬

Gaara: Vem cá, o que você tem pra ele querer tanto você? o.õ

Ino e Sakura: Aaaaaaai... #.#

Neji: Tá respondido. u.ú

Lee: Gaara-sama, trouxe o vidente! 8)

Yondaime: _Yo_? n.n

Lee: Mas não vai ser muito útil, já que já fez sua pergunta. ô.ó

Yondaime: Epaaa! Inútil não! ò.ó

Gaara: Lee... **- Muito sério, muito desconsertado e muito corado.**

Lee: Sim?

Gaara: Você faria essa pergunta pra mim?

Lee: Faria sim. n.n

Kankurou: Então você manda, mas pra ele você pede? ò.ó

Gaara: Lógico. Ser sultão serve pra isso. u.u

Lee: Hei, vidente, por que os gênios são vulneráveis àquela garrafa?

Yondaime: o.o

Gaara: Tudo bem. Temos a noite toda. ¬¬

Naruto: Ahá! Você não sabe tudo! O9

Yondaime: Sei sim, ô, rapaz! ò.ó Aquela garrafa já abrigou um gênio. Então ela é mágica. û.û

Naruto: Minha lâmpada e o anel do Sasuke também são mágicos.

Yondaime: Mas ela é mais mágica, uai. ô.ó

Gaara: Ta. Valeu a informação. Melhor trancar esse treco no cofre.

Yondaime: Quê!? Cofre! Ah, não! Cofre não!

Gaara: Por que não? ¬¬

Yondaime: Já passou pela sua cabeça que eu posso ser caustrófobo? ò.ó

Gaara: Hm...

Shikamaru: Se você fosse já teria dito. Se não disse é porque não é e não pode mentir.

Yondaime: Vocês me odeiam? ¬¬

Temari: Só não queremos que levem você. Lee, pode colocá-lo no cofre?

Lee:_ Hai_!

---

**Com os ladrões...**

Orochimaru: NÃO CONSEGUIRAM PEGAR O MEU SASUKE-KUN! ToT -** Deitado num divã com Kabuto como psicólogo -** O mundo não é mais azul, a vida perdeu o sentido. Eu tratei ele com ninho desde pequeninhinho. Alimentei, construi um porta jóia de castelinho e tudo o que eu tenho é o anel que o Itachi-kun me vendeu... SEM O SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN DENTROOOOOO!!! ToT

Kabuto: Senhor Orochimaru, isso são coisas do passad...

Orochimaru: AGORA TUDO O QUE EU TENHO É UM BONEQUINHO DO KIBA QUE BATE PALMINHAS! EU QUERO O MEU SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!

Kabuto: Aff... Tudo bem, senhor Orochimaru. Agora imagine um lugar ideal.

Orochimaru: Ah, tá bem. n.n

---

**No castelo, ou melhor, cofre de segurança máxima, Yondaime montava entediado um castelinho de cartas.**

Naruto: _Yo_, vidente! n.n **- Apareceu do nada, sentado de cabeça pra baixo numa nuvenzinha.**

Yondaime: Ah, que bom. Companhia. ¬¬

Naruto: Credo. Que mal humor. ô.ó

Yondaime: E o que você esperava? Pode me explicar por que me guardaram num lugar tão fechado? ò.ó

Naruto: Ahn... Pra não roubarem você? -.-

Yondaime: Tinha esquecido. ¬¬

Naruto: É... Realmente esse lugar é deprimente. ô.ô

Yondaime: Deprimente! Deprimente é pouco! Experimenta ficar vendo quatro paredes todo o dia pra ver se você não pira! ò.ó

Naruto: Eu fiquei preso por dez mil anos. Acho que é quase a mesma coisa. -.-

Yondaime: Vi... Dez mil anos? Preso?

Naruto: Preso. Sem ver nada lá fora. û.û

Yondaime: E como você sabe que se passaram dez mil anos? ¬¬

Naruto: Er... É que, por incrível que pareça, eu tenho uma noção de tempo mesmo sem ver dia e noite. XD Devo ser meio vidente, sabe?

Yondaime: Hum... **- Voltou ao seu castelinho de cartas, com um metro e meio de altura. -** E quem prendeu você?

Naruto: Eu não lembro bem como foi... **- Pensativo -** Hm... Só sei que quando eu tinha dezessete anos fui trancado numa lâmpada por uns caras do mal para atender aos desejos deles. A lâmpada me controlava, sabe... Mas eu consegui colocar umas regras nela, tipo não matar ninguém e etc.

Yondaime: Hn.

Naruto: Só que veio um feiticeiro, mais malvado e mais moral que os que me trancaram e matou todos eles. Então ele foi meu novo amo e fez a festa com a minha lâmpada. No terceiro pedido ele sempre pedia mais três desejos e como eu ainda não tinha colocado essa regra... -.-

Yondaime: Você virou um eterno escravo.

Naruto: Foi. Mas tudo terminou quando vieram uns caras boa praça e mataram o sujeito antes que ele me usasse.

Yondaime: E então?

Naruto: Ora, e então que toda a galera queria a lâmpada agora. Me disputaram até no par ou ímpar. E um infeliz teve a idéia de reestabelecer a paz. Sabe como? Construiu uma caverna com crise existencial, encheu ela de ouro, me trancou lá e disse que apenas a pessoa que resolvesse o enigma da caverna poderia entrar e essa pessoa tinha que ter coração puro o suficiente para _só_ pegar a _minha_ lâmpada, mesmo com uma montanha de tesouro dentro. Resultado: Fiquei dez mil anos preso. ¬¬

Yondaime: Putz. Isso sim é azar. Eu pelo menos saía pra bater uma asinha... Responder umas perguntas...

Naruto: Pois é.

Yondaime: Pow, mas ainda assim foi sacanagem. Eu era casado. ò.ó

Naruto: Era? E como você virou vidente?

Yondaime:...

Naruto: Que foi?

Yondaime: Não é que eu não queira... É que eu realmente só posso responder uma pergunta sua. n.n

Naruto: Mas isso é uma conversa.

Yondaime: Mas eu ainda sou o vidente. n.n **- Gota.**

Naruto: Ah...

**Naruto estalou os dedos e logo todas as cartas se montaram, formando um castelo de três metros.**

Yondaime: Legal... ô.ô Hm... Já que estamos apenas conversando e você não me fez nenhuma pergunta em relação a isso então eu posso te dar um toque. Mas não faça nenhuma pergunta ou eu não vou poder falar mais nada, certo?

Naruto: Certo.

Yondaime: Aquele rapaz que sempre anda com você, irmão do ladrão. Qual é o nome dele mesmo?

Naruto: Sasuke.

Yondaime: Pois é. Ele anda muito triste porque gosta de você e acha que você não retribui.

Naruto: Ele o quê?!? OO

Yondaime: Booooa, inteligente. Agora não posso dizer mais nada. ò.ó

Naruto: Desculpe. ó.ò

Yondaime: Agora já era. u.u

Naruto: E agora? O que é que eu faço?

Yondaime: Você não sabe conversar sem fazer perguntas?

Naruto: E você consegue?

Yondaime: Que parte de _"Só posso responder apenas UMA pergunta você não entendeu?"_ Foi o _"uma"_ não foi? ¬¬

Naruto: Droga! Assim não dá. Preciso arranjar um jeito de conversar com você sem fazer perguntas.

Yondaime: Hmhum. n.n

Naruto: Hm... Mas se eu não fizer perguntas a resposta não aparece como mágica na sua cabeça.

Yondaime: É. Isso é verdade. -.-

Naruto: Então como você sabe que o Sasuke-chan gosta de mim? ò.ó

Yondaime: Você é burrinho assim mesmo ou eu estou tendo sorte? ¬¬

Naruto: Eu não to acostumado. -.- Foi o impulso.

Yondaime: Entendo. u.u

Naruto: Queria falar com você, mas não consigo evitar as perguntas.

Yondaime: Ah, tudo bem. Você pode ir tentando até conseguir, certo? n.n

Naruto: Tá legal. ú.ù

---

**Na cadeia...**

Asuma: Agora sei por que não entrou no time. ò.ó Você sem dúvida é o pior ladrão que eu já conheci! ÒÓ

Itachi: Você que é pé frio, cara. -.-

Asuma: Pelo menos o pé frio aqui pegou uma coisa para nos ajudar. ù.ú

Itachi: Uia! O que é? 8)

Asuma: A lâmpada maravilhosa.

Itachi: ¬¬

Asuma: Sim! A lâmpada maravilhosa! Agora é só chamarmos aquele gênio e ele irá nos tirar daqui!

Itachi: Boooa. Só tem um problema, inteligência.

Asuma: Qual?

Itachi: A ANTA do seu filho libertou o gênio. Ò.Ó

Asuma: Sim, e... ELE O QUÊ?! °O°

Itachi: É! El... Não, não... Agora lembrei. Ele não libertou. u.u

Asuma: Ufa.

Itachi: Quem libertou foi a princesa. XD

Asuma: Dá no mesmo, criatura! Agora esse treco não serve pra nada! ÒoÓ

Itachi: Hei! Serve sim! O gênio disse que tá cheio de ouro aí dentro!

Asuma: É mesmo!

**Asuma abriu a tampa da lâmpada e bateu no fundo. Bateu, bateu... Até que saiu uma moeda de ouro.**

Asuma:...

Itachi: A gente vai ficar preso por toda a vida mesmo. ¬¬ Pode bater que sai mais.

---

**Na sacada do quarto de Shikamaru Naruto estava sentado numa nuvenzinha pensativo, olhando as estrelas.**

**Puf!**

Sasuke: Naruto?

Naruto: Huh? o///o

Sasuke: Eu não vi sua lâmpada. Não é melhor ver se roubaram? u.ú

Naruto: Quem iria roubar uma lâmpada sem gênio? ô.ó

Sasuke: Alguém que não soubesse que ela não tem gênio ¬¬

Naruto: O rei dos ladrões roubou minha lâmpada. X(

Sasuke: É só a gente ir lá pegar.** - Deu meia volta, mas antes que saísse Naruto desceu da nuvem.**

Naruto: Hei, perai!

Sasuke: Que foi? ¬¬

Naruto: Aaah... Depois a gente procura.** - Coçou a cabeça corado.**

Sasuke:...?

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Naruto?

**O gênio da lâmpada havia se aproximado bastante de Sasuke, deixando-o com um corado crescente na face.**

Sasuke: Melhor pegarmos sua lâmpada de volta.

Naruto: Eles não vão sair de lá tão cedo.

Sasuke:...

**Naruto se aproximou mais enquanto Sasuke recuava. Até que não teve para onde recuar, pois havia uma parede impedindo.**

Sasuke: Não está pretendendo me beijar, está?** - O corado acentuou mais.**

Naruto: Estou sim. n///n

Sasuke: O que aquela garrafa fez com você? ò.ó

Naruto: Sabia que eu quase entro nela pra pegar você de volta?

Sasuke:...!

Naruto: Estranho, né?

Sasuke:...

**Quando Naruto aproximou bem seu rosto o gênio do anel acabou não resistindo e fechou seus olhos. Ambos estavam levemente corados. **

**Sasuke já sabia o que estava por vir, mesmo assim sentiu um frio percorrer das costas até a nuca, ao sentir os lábios do loiro tocarem os seus. O beijo se aprofundou com afago, o gênio da lâmpada deslizou suas mãos até a cintura de Sasuke enquanto sentia este tocar em seus ombros.**

**No meio do beijo Sasuke abriu os olhos anuviado e abriu mais a boca, deixando-se levar... E tomado por aquela sensação de dormência voltou a fechar os olhos, se entregando enfim.**

-

-

-

**Fora do castelo...**

(Neji) _"Acho que ouvi alguma coisa"_

Orochimaru: Neji-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!

Neji: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! °O° O Sasuke tá lá em cima! Ò.Ó

Orochimaru: Jura? Ah, eu até pegaria, mas aquele CDF me dá azar.

Neji: Quié que você quer, heim? ¬¬ Eu to ocupado. Se bem que se eu colocar você na cadeia eu ganho meus cinquentinha de bônus.

Orochimaru: Mais eu vim lhe ajudar, fofenho! n.n

Neji: A mim?

Orochimaru: Siiiiim! E com apenas duas simples palavrinhas. _Abre-te sésamo_.

Neji: Hm...

**-**

**Continua**

* * *

**Consultando o vidente**

**Nicky sama: **

Yondaime: Naruto? Hm... Pensando bem, somos parecidos. Ele é loiro, tem olhos azuis, cabelo espetado, gosta de cores vivas, rir muito e... Minha nossa, será que eu tenho um filho? ô.ó

Hamiko: Achei que as respostas apareciam como mágica na sua cabeça. ¬¬

Yondaime: Review não conta XD Bem, Nick, a festa do Orochi bombou e a princesa (O que é muita coragem) ainda pensa em se casar. Quanto ao Naruto, ele é tão cuidadoso com essa lâmpada dele, mas tão cuidadoso... Que ela está com o rei dos ladrões. -.-

* * *

**Meme Higurashi Taisho:**

Hamiko: De todos os personagens de Aladin e os 40 ladrões eu nunca pensei que O CETRO é que seria tão comentado. OO

Yondaime: É porque o cetro sou eu, minha cara. O único cara que comecei o anime _morto_ e ainda é o personagem mais fodônico, até no video-game XD

Hamiko: Obrigada, Meme! Resolvi postar a continuação mais cedo. Abraços!

* * *

**Danny:** Sim! Sim! De qualquer jeito, mas se você fizer o desenho eu preciso ver!!! n.n 

Sasuke gênio!!!! #.#

Yondaime: Er... Sem comentários n.n'''

* * *

**FeH-Chan:**

Yondaime: Será que Gaara deixará de ser sultão? Não sei... Ele já tá aprendendo a mandar. ¬¬ Será que Temari-san casa? Se trocar de noivo quem sabe n.nb

Shikamaru: Hei! ò.ó

Yondaime: Até mais, Feh!

* * *

**Kamila Youko:**

Itachi: Se preocupa não, Kamila. O Asuma que é azarado. É só a gente não levar ele! 8)

Yondaime: ShikaChouji? ô.ó

Hamiko: He! He! Sabia que antes de ver a Temari eu considerei essa hipótese? XD

Yondaime: ¬¬ ShikaNeji também?

Hamiko: Não. Neji com o Lee. 8)

Neji: QUE!!! O///O

Itachi: Eu não estou mais matando por recompensa, Kamila. Agora sou da religião.

Yondaime: Uma religião que permite roubar?

Itachi: E daí? A do Hidan permite matar. ¬¬

* * *

**Amakase Miharu:**

Yondaime: Pó dexá que eu já dei a receita tiro e queda pro Shika, Miharu. É assim: Pega dois ramos de arruda, uma espada de São Jorge, duas samambaias...

Hamiko: Você é macumbeiro!! °O°

Yondaime: Isso foi uma pergunta ou uma exclamação? ô.ó

Hamiko: Exclamação. ¬¬ (Eu é que não vou desperdiçar minha pergunta).

Yondaime: Putz. Então não posso me defender. ú.ù

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari:** _"que kawaii essa cena do Sasuke sendo carinhoso com o Naruto"_

Yondaime: Cof. O meu salário vai aumentar por isso, né, Mari? Afinal eu dei uma ajudinha. XD

_"eu to tentando descobrir se o asuma é bom ou ruim"_

Yondaime: Eu também ô.ô

* * *

**Uzumaki Kagome-chan:** _"Olha,eu tenho certeza de q o vidente e o pai do naruto! quero ver quando o sasuke for conhecer a familia do namorado"_

Yondaime: Meu filho? Será? ô.ô O que faz as pessoas acharem isso? o.õ?

Hamiko: Se for acho que tenho uma idéia de quem o Naruto herdou o raciocínio lento.¬¬

Yondaime: Como é que um cetro vai ter um filho gênio? ô.ó?

Hamiko: Aturar o vidente dedo-duro vai ser barra pro Sasuke-chan, heim? XD

* * *

**Hanna Yin-Yang:** _"Putz, eu tava crente de que o Itachi não ia disperdiçar a pergunta dele... " _

Yondaime: Owned! ò.ób

Hamiko: Também adorava Aladin, Hanna! Achava uma estória muito diferente das outras. Muito firme!

A continuação saiu mais cedo! 8)

* * *

**Uchiha Gih:**

_"axo q colocaram macumba no casamento da temari com o shika"_

Yondaime: To falando. Foi uruca das brabas. ò.ó Já disse pra ele pegar dois ramos de arruda, uma espada de São Jorge, duas samambaias...

Hamiko: Queria saber se vc frequenta terreiro. -.-

Yondaime: Foi uma pergunta? 8)

Hamiko: Não. ¬¬

Yondaime: Então não posso me defender.

Hamiko: Então você não era.

Yondaime: Foi uma pergunta?

Hamiko: NÃO! Ò.Ó

Yondaime: Abraços, Giza! Ah, e não vamos falar de power range perto do Gaara, tá? Ele ainda está traumatizado. n.n

* * *

**-**

**Muitos andarão ao teu lado, mas nenhum com seus pé.**

-


	5. O plano do feiticeiro maluco

**Cap. 5**

**O plano do feiticeiro maluco**

-

**Sasuke puxava a mão de Naruto pelas escadarias estreitas e escuras da torre.**

Naruto: Sasuke-chan, vamos voltar?

Sasuke: Por que? Não estamos fazendo nada de errado.

Naruto: Não estamos, mas vamos fazer!

Sasuke: Vem, é por aqui.

Naruto: Por que você quer fazer isso logo agora?

Sasuke: Porque você não quer?

Naruto: E se o vidente descobrir?

Sasuke: Desde quando você se importa com que o _exu_ do cetro pensa?

Naruto: Desde agora.

Sasuke: Eu que deveria está nervoso, não você. ¬¬

Naruto: Eu fico pelos dois.

Sasuke: Pára de drama, Naruto. Só vamos pegar sua lâmpada.

Naruto: E daí? Você não vai resistir à vontade de libertar seu irmão que eu sei! XO

Sasuke: Eu não vou libertar ninguém. Só vamos pegar sua lâmpada de volta.

**Desceram as escadarias e foram ver cela por cela, até que de repente viram alguém com a roupa do rei dos ladrões fugindo e os guardas atrás.**

_"PEGUEM ELE! ELE FOI POR ALI!"_

_"VAMOS!"_

Sasuke: Já fugiram? ÒÓ

Naruto: FUGIRAM O CACETE! ELES ESTÃO COM A MINHA LÂMPADA! °O°

Sasuke: Então vamos, _dobe_!

**O rei dos ladrões fugia dos guardas e subia pelos telhados do palácio, pulando em seguida.**

Fugitivo: JERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Guarda: É SUICIDA!

Naruto: VOLTA AQUI COM A MINHA LÂMPADA!

**Enquanto todos os guardas paravam, os gênios se jogaram também, já que podiam flutuar. Foi aí que viram que o fugitivo foi aparado pelo tapete mágico, que saiu voando pelo céu.**

Naruto: Huh? **- Parou no ar. -** Que esquisito? ô.o

Sasuke: Vamos ja ver isso.

**O gênio do anel estalou os dedos e teleportou ele e Naruto para cima do tapete.**

**Puft!**

Shikamaru: ARRGH!! Vocês? OO

Naruto: Shika?

Shikamaru: Putz!

Naruto: O que você tá fazendo aqui? o.õ

Sasuke: A pergunta é: O que você está fazendo aqui com a roupa do rei dos ladrões? ¬¬

Shikamaru: Eu... Aff... Eu não podia deixar o velho sozinho nessa. Dei o molho de chaves pra eles e vesti essa roupa pra distrair os guardas. A essa hora devem estar longe. ù.ú

-

**Na cela.**

Itachi: Eu tenho certeza que é essa aqui. X(** - Pegou outra chave do molho e tentou abrir.**

Asuma: Tem certeza?

Itachi: Tenho sim.

Asuma: Eu acho que não é.

Itachi: É sim. Já trabalhei como chaveiro. Eu era o cara do cafezinho. 8D

Asuma: Já tá conseguindo? ò.ó

Itachi: Tá sim. Peraí.

Asuma: E aí?

Itachi: Não. Não consegui. XD

Asuma: POR ALA! ME DÁ ESSA MERDX AQUI! ÒÓ **- Pegou o molho. -** É essa aqui, ô inteligente.

Itachi: É?

Asuma: Tenho certeza.

Itachi: Hm.

Asuma:...

Itachi: E então?

Asuma: Não é essa. ¬¬

Itachi: Estamos condenados!!! ToT

Asuma: Eu não acredito que consigo abrir com grampos de cabelo e não com chaves! ÒÓ

Itachi: É mesmo! Grampo de cabelo! Você tem um? 8)

Asuma: Deixei na minha bolsa junto com o rímel. ¬¬

Itachi: Não precisa ser irônico. Tá. Eu uso um dos ossos do Severino.

Asuma: Quem é Severino?

Itachi: Essa caveira que eu acabei de batizar. n.n

---

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Enquanto isso, no esconderijo dos ladrões, o novo chefe firmava seu poderio.**

Orochimaru: YUHUUUUU! Eu vou ao bar da Boa! Quem quer ir?

Ladrões: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUU!!

Orochimaru: Que ótimo! Então vamos. Levem muitos sacos de ouro, sim? Caso o preço do dolar tenha subido. n.n

Ladrões: _HAI!_

Shino: Oooommmmmmmmm... - **Meditando com um monte de mosquinhas em cima da sua cabeça.**

Orochimaru: Mais alguém quer ficar?

Kakashi: Eu. **- Lendo o Icha Icha.**

Orochimaru: Okay! Já que eu não tenho meu Sasuke-kun BORA ENCHER A CARAAAAAA!!!

Ladrões: ♪ QUER DANÇAR! QUER DANÇAR! O SULTÃO VAI TE ENSINAR! **- Indo embora e carregando Akamaru flutuante preso num barbante. -** QUER DANÇAR! QUER DANÇAR! O SULTÃO VAI TE ENSINAR!

Akamaru: CAIIIIIIM!!!

Kakashi: Meu grupo tá decaindo.ú/l Melhor fazer um curso de enfermagem e sair dessa vida. ¬/l

Kiba: 8)** - Ainda andando e batendo palminhas.**

---

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Enquanto isso, no castelo...**

Temari: Amanhã?!

Kankurou: Sim. Amanhã. Casam-se antes que mais algo de errado aconteça. Já não basta o rei dos ladrões ter fugido.

Shikamaru: Putz. ¬¬

Temari: Mas e os convidados, Kankurou? ò.ó - **Sentada na cama, acariciando seu tigre.**

Gaara: Kankurou e eu somos os convidados. Cabô. Tá decidido. û.û

Temari: Não vou casar só com vocês dois de convidados! ò.ó

Sasuke: _Yo._** - Entrando.**

Kankurou: Ah! E os gênios! Pronto, temos quatro convidados! Já dá pra casar.

Gaara: É só pra previnir, Temari. Aliás, por que não casam hoje?

Temari: Com que padre, criatura? ÒÓ

Gaara: Eu posso ser o padre. ¬¬

Shikamaru: Meu casamento tá perdido. X(

Naruto: Olha, cara, você tá com uma maré de azar braba. Não tá em condições de ser criterioso não. XD

Shikamaru ¬¬

Gaara: Ao invés de ter gastado a sua pergunta querendo saber onde está seu pai deveria usar para descobrir como se desfaz essa urucubaca que lançaram em você, Shikamaru. Tá tudo dando errado. ò.ó

Shikamaru: Não está tudo dando errado. Foi só uma infeliz...

Gaara: Amanhã vocês casam. Hinata, não? Então, Hinata, mande alguém avisar aos convidados sobre isso. Vai ser uma festinha simples e quem quiser que venha. Até mais.

Os irmãos e Hinata foram embora deixando a sós o casal e os gênios.

Temari: Ai, _Fuuton_... O que eu fiz pra merecer dois irmãos como eles e um noivo azarado como o meu? ¬¬

Fuuton: Graw...

Shikamaru: Hei, princesa... Eu realmente não me importo.

Temari: Huh?

Shikamaru: Sério. **- Sorriu e se sentou na cama, tocando o queixo da moça. -** Melhor isso do que você trocar de noivo.

Temari: Você e suas lógicas.

**O casal fechou os olhos e aproximaram os lábios, mergulhando num beijo suave.**

**Naruto e Sasuke se entreolharam sem jeito.**

Sasuke: _Caham_. **- Pigarreou.**

Temari: Hm?

Shikamaru: E o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?

Naruto: Eu vim pedir pra tirar aquele cetro do cofre. Fui lá. É muito solitário pro vidente. Nem tem revistinha. -.-

Temari: Você perguntou pra ele por acaso? **- Brincou com os braços em volta do pescoço do plebeu.**

Naruto: Não. n.n Ele conversa normalmente. Quer dizer, eu só não posso fazer perguntas senão ele não pode falar mais nada sobre aquele assunto.

Shikamaru:...! É mesmo?

---

---

**Nos desertos de Suna...**

Lee: Por que eu tive que vir com você mesmo, Neji? ô.o?

Neji: Porque se eu trouxesse um guarda ficaria suspeito.

Lee: Está dizendo que Gaara-sama não sentiria a minha falta? ó.o

Neji: Sentiria, mas se você disser com jeitinho que foi à padaria ele acreditará. ¬¬

Lee: -.-

Neji: Chegamos.

Lee: Esse é o esconderijo dos 40 ladrões?

Neji: É sim.

Lee: ...

Neji: ...

Lee: Que tosco. o.ó

Neji: É porque precisa das palavras mágicas. ù.ú

Lee: Por favor e obrigado? n.nb

Neji: Não! Escute. _Abre-te sésamo._

**Cri cri.**

Lee: Talvez a caverna seja surda! _ABRE-TE SÉSAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

**PROOOOOOOOC! Não a caverna não desmoronou. Ela só abriu com muita pressa. n.n**

**Dentro da caverna.**

Kakashi: Eta pau! O que é isso?

Shino: Tem alguem fazendo escândalo lá fora!

**PROOOOOOOOC!**

Neji: Iiiiiisso, sua anta! ÒoÓ Agora todos os ladrões sabem que estamos aqui!

Lee: Que ladrões?

Neji: Huh?

Shino: Sujô. OO Só tá nós.

Kakashi: Curso técnico de enfermagem. É isso que eu vou fazer. O/l

---

---

**No cofre de segurança máxima...**

Yondaime: Hm? Visita?

Naruto: _Yo,_ vidente! n.n

Sasuke: Alô.

Yondaime: O que vieram fazer aqui?

Shikamaru: É que eu estava pensando... Eu até deixaria você aos cuidados dos gênios, mas eles podem ser pegos por aquela garrafa.

Yondaime: Não é justo! Os caras fizeram aquela garrafa e eu sou o culpado? Unf!

Shikamaru: Que c... Ahn... Bem, eu não sei quem são esses caras. Na verdade nem sei como Naruto sabia que ela era mágica. O raciocínio dele é tão lento. ¬¬

Naruto Hei! ò.ó

Yondaime: Sabia? Hm... É. Isso é possível. Ele disse que tem dez mil anos. A garrafa tem mais ou menos essa idade. Algum amo seu deve ter deixado escapar essa informação, garoto. n.n

Naruto: É mesmo!

Yondaime: Mas como faz muito tempo você esqueceu.

Shikamaru: Hm... Não dá pra acreditar que uma garrafa seja tão poderosa.

Yondaime: Mas ela é. Foi a primeira forma encontrada para se prender um gênio.

Naruto, Sasuke e Shikamaru: GÊNIO!

Naruto COMO... HMMMM!** - Teve sua boca tapada por Sasuke, que o trouxe para perto. -** OxO

Yondaime: Sem perguntas, garoto! Senão eu não posso conversar!

Naruto: _Gomen. _OO

Yondaime: Os verdadeiros gênios são entidades que controlam a natureza, tão entendendo? Como deuses. Mas uns feiticeiros conseguiram prender um deles numa garrafa. Uma super garrafa. Só que um dia eles morreram numa tempestade de areia, sabe? Acho que se esqueceram que tinham um gênio que atendia a todos os pedidos. Bando de burrão, né? XD

Naruto: Hahauahauahauah! É mesmo!

Shikamaru: Então você achou a garrafa. ¬¬

Yondaime: Não só achei como me apaixonei por quem tava lá dentro. Uma gênia. n///n

Naruto: Se apaixonou!

Yondaime Foi uma pergunta? ô.ó

Sasuke: Uma exclamação. ù.ú

Yondaime: Dez mil anos e ainda não diferenciei esses pontos. -.- Sim, me apaixonei. E libertei ela. Aí ela voltou a se integrar à natureza e eu, como castigo, fui trancado neste cetro pelos descendentes desses feiticeiros. Só não me lembro por quê, mas fui.

Shikamaru: Eu não acredito! Então essa garrafa prendeu um verdadeiro gênio!

Sasuke: Não fale como se fôssemos gênios falsos. ¬¬

Naruto: Preconceito só porque fomos humanos, é? ò.ó

Yondaime: Vem cá, por que esse papo de repente?

Shikamaru: Eu queria saber mais sobre a tal garrafa e Naruto me disse que é possível conversar com você desde que não façamos perguntas.

Yondaime: Você é inteligente, rapaz. Maioria das pessoas que eu conheço não conseguem falar sem fazer perguntas.

Naruto: Você é uma delas. -.-

Yondaime: Sim, mas eu posso. n.nv Então? Posso sair desse cofre? Já viu que quando quero eu sou bem legal, não?

Shikamaru: Hm... Tá.

Yondaime: Valeu. n.n

Shikamaru: Só se puder ficar aos cuidados de Sasuke.

Sasuke: QUÊ!? ÒÓ...!!!!

Naruto: Por que dele? -.-

Shikamaru: Porque ele é mais responsável.

Sasuke: Nem pensar. Não sou babá. ò.ó

Naruto: Mas Sasuke-chan...

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Por favooooor... ó.ò

Sasuke:... **- Vermelho e desconsertado ao extremo.**

Naruto: Então? ó.ò

Sasuke: Não é justo. ú///ù

---

**Enquanto isso...**

**Os trinta e seis ladrões voltavam para a caverna.**

Ladrões: ♪ Se uma estrela apuareceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer... Não a deixe apuaguaaaaaaaaaar... Dê a ela umua chance prua bruilhaaaaaaar

Tobi: _Abre-te_ ic! _Sésamo! _8P

**A caverna se abriu e todos (Menos Orochimaru e Kabuto) se surpreenderam quando viram que não tinha nada lá dentro..**

Todos: Ooooooooh!

Orochimaru: O que aconteceu? XD

Deidara: A gente foi roubado... DE NOVO!! ÒoÓ

Hidan: Olha, eu voto por a gente mudar a senha dessa caverna. ô.ó

Tobi: CÉUS!! Cadê Kakashi-senpai e Shino-kun? °O°

Orochimaru: EU sei o que aconteceu, meus queridinhos!

Deidara: O que foi? Desembucha! ò.o

Orochimaru: O líder definitivo, que não sou eu, nos entregou para agradar o filhote e viver na boa vida.

Ladrões: ISSO MESMO!

Hidan: BORA LINCHAR O LÍDER!

Ladrões: ISSO!

Tobi: OROCHIMARU PARA LÍDER DEFINITIVO!

Ladrões: OROCHIMARU! OROCHIMARU! OROCHIMARU! OROCHIMARU!

Orochimaru: Hihihihihihihi! n.n

**De repente a caverna se abriu.**

Ladrões: Huh?

Itachi: Faaaaaaaaaala, pessoal! Que saudade, né? XD Eu trouxe o líder!

Deidara: PORRADA NELES!

Itachi e Asuma: Mai gódi! °O°

---

**No castelo.**

Gaara: Então é verdade. Acharam a caverna e prenderam ladrões.

Neji: Sim. 150 reais.

Gaara: Que 150! Estou vendo só dois ladrões aqui! ò.ó

Neji: Não. Eu trouxe três.** - Mostrou o bonequinho de corda de Kiba.**

Kiba: 8) **- Caído e batendo as mãoszinhas.**

Naruto: Hehehe! Eu tinha me esquecido dele.

**Tzzzz! Kiba voltou ao normal.**

Kiba: Heim? O que aconteceu?

Shino: Ótimo. Pelo menos você deixou de bater palmas.

Kiba: Eu o que?

Lee: Bem, agora que já sabemos o esconderijo e a senha você pode mandar os guardas prenderem os outros, Gaara-sama.

Gaara: É. Menos uma dor de cab...

**Crááááá! De repente entra uma coruja pela janela, trazendo um recado.**

Naruto: Coruja? Já estamos em Harry Potter? ô.ó

Sasuke: Tem um bilhete nela.

**Shikamaru tirou o bilhete da ave e leu perplexo.**

_Quer encontrar seu papi? Traga o cetro e o MEU Sasuke-kun! ò.ó_

_Mil beijinhos: Orochimaru n.n_

Shikamaru: Putz. ¬¬

**- **

* * *

Pardon pelo atraso, gente. Era pra ter sido postado ante-ontem, mas... Coisas da vida. n.n

* * *

-

**FeH-Chan**

Yondaime: Huahauahauahauahauahuahuaa! Gankurou... Hahá! Hahá! Huahauahauahauahauahaaa!

Hamiko: Já consertei, Feh. Realmente nem havia reparado. É porque eu escrevo direto na caixa de texto do ff-net, aí já viu, né. Minha mãe sempre diz que preguiçoso trabalha duas vezes.

Yondaime: Valeu pelo alerta! Um abraço!

* * *

**Uchiha GiH**

Yondaime: Essas fics do msn estão cada vez mais estranhas. Temari de Moranguinho de Suna... XD

Hamiko: Você lê fics?

Yondaime: O que acha que eu andei fazendo em dez mil anos?

Hamiko: Respondendo perguntas? ¬¬

Yondaime: Isso também. n.n

* * *

**Amakase Miharu**

Yondaime: Kakashi vai fazer um curso técnico de enfermagem. O grupo está mesmo decaindo ú.ù

Hamiko: Podes crer! O funk do sultão tá bombando! Yuhuuuuu!

Yondaime: Bem, Naruto já deixou o Kiba voltar ao normal e...

Hamiko: ♪ Quer dançar, quer dançar, o sultão vai te ensinar!

Yondaime: Sai desse corpo que não te pertence, criatura!!! ÒÓ

Hamiko: Boa viagem, Miharu. n.n

* * *

**Kamila youko**

Hamiko: Todas as minhas fics são NaruSasu. No limite, NaruSasuNaru. Ainda não consigo ver o Naruto como uke (Muito menos o Sasuke como seme. Só do Haku ou do Sai, se tivesse).

_"Yo Yon cá estamos aqui nesse humilde armário que foi gentilmente dado para ser feita a pergunta xD pronto ou não eu não vou perguntar se você esta porque ai perco minha chance: _

_O narutito disse que era meio-vidente e é muito parecido com você. Isso não te faz pensar na possibilidade de ele ser o seu filho?"_

Yondaime: Pensando bem, por que não? Filho de vidente teria que ser meio vidente, certo? ô.ô

* * *

**Meme Higurashi Taisho**

Hamiko: Pode deixar, Meme! Vai ter mais beijos do yaoi mais fofo do mundo sim. n.nb

_"tem um jeito infalível para o vidente responder quantas perguntas se quiser...  
É só pedir pro gênio Naruto-chan: 'Eu desejo que o vidente responda todas as minhas perguntas'"_

Yondaime: Aconteceria se ele ainda fosse preso à lâmpada. Agora ele não cumpre mais desejos XD

Hamiko: Mas é uma boa idéia. ô.o Abraços! n.n

* * *

**Hanna Yin Yang**

Yondaime: O Naruto já fez o Kiba voltar ao normal, Hanna, mas a boa notícia é que estamos montando uma linha de bonecos de corda Kiba's! Pode ficar com um! 8)

_"Ladrões dançando funk... Me desiludi Oo'"_

Yondaime: Eu também. ¬¬

Hamiko: Quanto a sua dúvida. Bem, eram 40 ladrões. Um foi transformado em pão, então ficaram 39. Mas como o líder estava no palácio então eu escrevia, "Com os 38 ladrões..." Orochi virou líder, mas era temporário. Ainda sim eram 39 ladrões porque o Asuma não saiu. Só foi ver o filho.Quando oShino entrou voltaram a ser 40, mas com o líder ausente temporariamente.

Entedeu? n.nb

* * *

**Uzumaki Kagome-chan**

_"eu posso levar o naru-chan pra casa por uns dias?"_

Hamiko: Pode sim. Só cuida bem dele. n.n

Sasuke: QUÊ! Ò.Ó

Hamiko: É só um desejo de fã, Sasukinho. **- Abraça Sasuke.**

_"o yonyon e o pai do naruto no anime e na fic!"_

Yondaime: Por que todo mundo acha que esse rapaz é meu filho? ô.ó

Hamiko: ¬¬

* * *

**Danny**

Yondaime: Sim, Danny. Vai ter mais yaoi sim.

Hamiko: Boa mudança e aguardo o desenho :)

* * *

**Nicky sama**

_"O asuma e o itachi vão conseguir sair da prisão?? ou vão ficar batendo na lampada até sair mais ouro?"_

Yondaime: O gênio já pegou ela de volta, mas acho que pelo menos dez moedinhas saíram de lá.

_"A temari realmente ainda vai casar?? já to na duvida"_

Yondaime: E eu sei lá? Não prevejo o futuro, fia XD

_"agora q quase todo o elenco já fez sua pergunta , o Yon yon vai ter q ficar calado?"_

Hamiko: Difícil. Esse fala pelos cotovelos. o.ó

_"posso ficar com o bonekinho do kiba q bate palmas ?? ele deve ta muito fofinho ( e o akamaru pode vim de brinde??)"_

Hamiko: Bem, o Kiba já voltou ao normal, mas estamos lançando uma linha de bonequinhos de corda da marca Kiba. Quer um? Ah, e o Akamaru pode vir de brinde sim. n.nx

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari**

Yondaime: Sim, Naruto foi seme. n.n

Hamiko: Obrigada pelo elogio, Mari! Mais um capítulo aqui. Desculpe o atraso! Abraços!

Yondaime: Ow! Eu ia mandar o abraço! ó.ò

* * *

-

**Ensina sempre a teu filho esta lição primorosa**

**A mão que aperta o gatilho pode segurar uma rosa**


	6. A ilha passageira

**Cap. 5**

**A ilha passageira**

**-**

**Shikamaru acabou de ler o bilhete com apenas um pensamento na cabeça.**

(Shikamaru) _"Que problemático" ¬¬_

Yondaime: Mais um dia e mais um maluco que tenta ter minhas valiosas respostas. 8)

Temari: Shika...

Shikamaru: Não adianta, Temari. Eu vou levar o cetro e o...

Sasuke: Não inventa. ¬¬

Naruto: Você não pretende levar o Sasuke, pretende? ò.ó

Shikamaru: Não, esquece. Eu vou sozinho mesmo.

Yondaime: Sozinho? E eu? Sou o que?

Shikamaru: Me perdoe, Temari. Mas vamos ter que adiar nosso casamento mais uma vez.

Gaara: Eu to falando. É uruca. û.û

Temari: Cala boca, Gaara. ù.ú

Gaara: Hei, eu ainda sou o sultão.

**O plebeu assobiou e logo o tapete veio até ele.**

Shikamaru: Naruto, você me ajuda?

Naruto: Claro, né?

Sasuke: Nem pensar. Esqueceu que aquela garrafa também pode prendê-lo?

Shikamaru: Mas ele está interessado em você, Sasuke. E Naruto sempre tem a sorte do lado dele.

Naruto: Isso mesmo! n.n

Lee: Desde quando é sorte ficar preso por dez mil anos? ô.ó

Naruto: Pensando bem... ô.o

Sasuke: Aff... **- Estalou os dedos e se teleportou para cima do tapete.**

Naruto: Hei, Sasuke-chan.

Sasuke: Se você for eu também vou. Melhor não arriscar.

**O gênio da lâmpada corou repentiamente.**

Temari: _Koe_. n.nb

Shikamaru: Me deseje sorte, Temari.

Temari: Huh?

Shikamaru: Eu quero muito voltar para o nosso casamento.

Temari: Shika...

**Dito isso o plebeu fechou os olhos e descansou as mãos nos ombros da princesa, aproximando seus lábios para um beijo. A loira rapidamente entendeu o gesto e correspondeu ao ato.**

---

---

---

**Enquanto isso, na caverna.**

**Itachi e Asuma permaneciam amarrados.**

Orochimaru: Ai, ai, ai... Quem diria que você, o grande líder, voltaria à condição de prisioneiro? Kukukukukuku.

Asuma: Eu já disse! Não fui eu quem revelou a senha!

Tobi: Ô, chefinho, já mudei a senha.

Orochimaru: Perfeito.

Tobi: Alô, Itachi? Confortável aí?

Itachi: Se afrouxar as cordas eu posso lhe responder. ¬¬

Hidan: E aí, irmãos? O que vamos fazer com eles agora?

Ladrões: MATA! MATA! MATA! MATA!

Itachi: Cês vão tudo pro inferno. ò.ó

Deidara: Peraí, mas com a eliminação do ex-chefinho então voltamos a ser os 39 ladrões. ó.ò

Hidan: E ainda perdemos o Kakashi, o Shino e o Kiba. Agora somos os 36 ladrões. ó.ò

Itachi: Pow. Vocês já perdem mão de obra, heim. ò.ô

Tobi: Não podemos ser os 36 ladrões. Hei, Itachi, quer entrar pro grupo?

Itachi: Jura? Eu quero! Eu quero! Sou especialista em furtos! 8)

Asuma: Seu traidor! Vai me abandonar também? Ò.Ó

Itachi: Claro. Cê é muito pé frio. ô.ó

Orochimaru: Neeeeeeeeeeeeeem vem! Você me traiu e ainda me vendeu o anel do Sasuke-kun SEM O SASUKE-KUN DENTRO!

Itachi: Eu precisava de uma grana. Tempos difíceis, sabe... ú.ù

Kabuto: É melhor aceitarmos ele, senhor Orochimaru. Aí só vai ficar faltando três ladrões.

Orochimaru: Mas isso vai contra o meu orgulho... T.T

_"Abre-te Sésamo"_

Ladrões: Huh?

Tobi: Alguém ta gritando a senha errada.

_"Abre-te Sésamo"_

Orochimaru: AAAAAH! É a voz daquele plebeu! Abre pra ele! Abre! Abre!

Tobi: Ta bem. _Ao infinito e além!_

**De repente a caverna se abriu.**

Shikamaru: OlaAAAAAAAAAAARH!!!!

Orochimaru: CADÊ MEU SASUKE-KUN, SEU NERD? CADE ELE?** - Enforcando o plebeu e balançando a cabeça dele. -** CADÊÊÊÊÊ!

Shikamaru: GAAAAAAAAARH!!!!

**Puft! Os gênios surgiram na frente de Orochimaru.**

Naruto: Pára, seu doido! Vai matar ele!

Sasuke: Hei, feiticeiro.

Orochimaru: Huh? SASUKE-KUN! °¬°

Sasuke: Não se aproxime. ¬¬

Orochimaru: Aaaaah... T.T

Asuma: Filho! 8D

Itachi: Maaaano! Olha só! Eu sou um dos 40 ladrões. n.n

Sasuke: Você o quê!?! Ò.Ó

Itachi: Ta orgulhoso, não? Um dia você será como eu.

Asuma: Filho, você veio me salvar?

Shikamaru: Pois é. ú.ù

Sasuke: Não acredito que chegou ao ponto de se juntar a eles, Itachi!

Itachi: Eles tem muito ouro e plano odontológico. n.n

Naruto: Verdade? ô.ô

Sasuke: Naruto, você é um gênio, não precisa disso.

Itachi: Ooooi, cunhado. E aí? Como vão as coisas?

Shikamaru: Aaarre! Vamos parar de papo furado e tirar logo meu pai daqui, Naruto. Sasuke.

Orochimaru: Nananinanão. Eu coloquei a garrafa perto do seu papito, então o gênio que tentar usar magia para soltá-lo será sugado por ela. Muahauahauahauahauhaa!

Naruto: O cara é inteligente. ô.o

Sasuke: Claro que é. Foi esse indivíduo que me criou, se lembra? ¬¬

Tobi: Vamos lá, ex-chefinho. Colabora.** - Pegou o cetro da mão de Shikamaru e ofereceu para Asuma.**

Asuma:...

Orochimaru: E então?

Asuma: Certo... **- Abaixou a cabeça pesaroso. -** Onde está... A Mão de Midas?

**Nesse momento Yondaime saiu do cetro.**

Yondaime: Olha, cara, to te falando. Não é um bom negócio.

Asuma: Responde logo, caceta. ò.ó

**O vidente desapareceu e uma tralha saiu do cetro.**

Orochimaru: Pronto. É só segui-la agora. n.n

---

**O barco balançava de acordo com a maré, causando um certo desconforto num dos ladrões.**

Ladrão: Puaaaaaarg! **- Vomitando no mar.**

Tobi: Hei, não vai sujar o convés, eu acabei de limpar, heim.

Ladrão: Tá certo...

Tobi: Até mais.

Ladrão: Ah... Eu não to acostumado com a maresia... Puaaaaarg!

Gaara (Com roupa de ladrão): Lee, tudo bem?

Lee: Só um enjôo. -.-

Gaara: Eu não acredito que me meti nessa. Como foi que a Temari me convenceu mesmo? ¬¬

Lee: Ela disse que se pegassem a tal Mão e transformassem tudo em ouro ficariam mais ricos que você e passariam a governar Suna.

Gaara: É. Foi um bom argumento. ¬¬

Lee: Achei que queria se livrar do cargo de sultão.

Gaara: Mas não to afim de dar pra qualquer um. Senão já teria deixado para o Orochimaru. ú.ù

-

**No porão.**

Temari: Vamos, Neji. Kankurou.

Neji: Pff... Meu salário não paga isso.

Kakashi: E por que eu vim mesmo? -.-

Shino: É isso ou terminamos naquela cela. ¬¬

Kakashi: Ah, é.

Kiba: Ainda quero acertar as contas com aquele gênio que me transformou em bonequinho.

Shino: Não estava tão ruim.

Temari: Quem tocar em um fio de cabelos dos gênios vai ser decapitado na hora. ò.ó

Kiba: OO

Kankurou: Vamos, gente. Se aquele plebeu não tá la em cima com o pai, então deve estar aqui embaixo. Ops!

**No chão do barco havia pedaços de cordas.**

Temari: Ele se soltou sozinho!

Neji: É. To vendo.

Temari: Mas onde ele está agora?

**Shikamaru estava pendurado no teto, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possóvel. Até que viu um dos ladrões tirar a máscara e revelar ser a princesa.**

Shikamaru: Temari-chan! oo

Temari: Huh? **- Olhou para cima. -** Shika!

**O plebeu desceu do teto e logo abraçou forte a princesa.**

Shikamaru: O que faz aqui?

Temari: Vim salvar você, o que acha?

Neji: Ok. Ta tudo muito bom, tudo muito legal... Mas vamos sair logo daqui? Estou ridículo com essa roupa de Piratas do Caribe. ¬¬

---

**No convés...**

**Naruto estava deitado quando sentiu uma mão vendar suavemente seus olhos.**

Naruto: Sasuke-chan...

**Sasuke inclinou-se na direção do loiro e o beijou. Automaticamente o gênio da lâmpada acariciou os cabelos da nuca do rapaz enquanto retribuia ao beijo.**

Yondaime: Hei. Eu to vendo. ¬¬

Naruto:...! **- Abriu os olhos de repente enquanto Sasuke se afastava.**

Sasuke: De onde você surgiu? ¬¬

Yondaime: Só porque estou preso ao cetro não significa que eu não possa andar, né?

Sasuke: Eu nem sabia que você andava.

Yondaime: ò.ó

Naruto: Hehehe! Você deveria arranjar uma namorada, vidente.

Yondaime: Me respeita, rapaz. Eu sou viúvo. ù.u

Naruto: Achei que tinha se casado com uma gênia. o.ô

Yondaime: Minha esposa se integrou a natureza quando eu a libertei. Ela não é humana como eu ou como vocês, entende? Então é como se ela tivesse morrido porque eu não posso mais vê-la.

Naruto: Ah... Eu não sabia. _Gomen_.

Yondaime: Relaxa.

Sasuke: Então nem deu pra aproveitar a lua de mel. A menos que você tenha dormido com sua própria gênia.

Yondaime: Ahn... **- Gota -**

Sasuke: Ò.Ó!! Seu cara de pau. Dormiu com sua própria gênia!?! ò.ó

Yondaime: Foi só uma vez, sabe. n.n E nem foi um desejo do tipo _"Eu desejo que você..."._ n.n

Sasuke: Certo. Já entendemos. ¬¬

Yondaime: Simplesmente rolou. Querem que eu conte como foi?

Naruto: Não. Não precisa. o.o

Sasuke: Irresponsável. ò.ó Poderia ter feito um filho se ela não fosse um ser element... Hn?

**De repente Sasuke olhou para Naruto.**

Naruto: O que foi?

(Sasuke) _"Pensado bem... Os poderes de Naruto estão acima de qualquer outro gênio"._

Yondaime: Estava dizendo...?

Sasuke: Hm... Nada. Não dá para fazer perguntas para você.

Yondaime: Ninguém mandou desperdiçar a sua. ¬¬

Sasuke: ù.ú

Tobi: Hei! Chegamos!

Orochimaru: Heim? **- Se aproximando de Sasuke com a garrafa. -** Chegamos! Aaaaaaah!

**O novo líder correu todo animado até a proa, mas não havia nada.**

Hidan: Ahn... Não era pra ter uma ilha ai? -.-

Deidara: O Asuma nos enganou! ò.ó

Asuma: Heim!?!

Hidan: Bora linchar ele!

Asuma: Eu! Por que eu? Foi o vidente que os trouxe até aqui! ò.ó

Hidan: Eu tenho que linchar alguém e não dá para fazer isso com o vidente.

Ladrões: PORRADAAAAA!

Yondaime: Ta legal, ta legal. Vamos pôr ordem nessa possilga.

Hidan: Por que nos trouxe até o meio do nada?

Yondaime: Não é meio do nada. E esteja ciente de que sua pergunta já era.

Hidan: Ò.Ó

Yondaime: Olhem bem.

**O vidente apontou para o meio do mar e logo uma ilha começou a surgir do nada.**

Ladrões: Ooooooooooh! ô.ô

Yondaime: É a ilha passageira. Daqui há uma hora ela vai voltar a afundar. A mão de Midas tá no centro dela.

Orochimaru: Então eu, Kabuto-kun, Itachi-kun e Tobi-kun vamos até ela. E tragam o prisioneiro traidor. O resto fica aqui pra cuidar daquele Nerd e dos gênios.

Naruto: Nós podemos nos teletransportar a quealquer hora. ô.ó

Orochimaru: E daí? Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum sem aquele nerd e ele não vai a lugar nenhum sem o papito dele. XD

Itachi: To orgulhoso do líder. Ele é tao esperto. n.nv

Sasuke: Vira casaca. ¬¬

Orochimaru: Vamos, homens! Só temos uma hora na ilha passageira!

-

**Continua**

**

* * *

**

**O atraso se deve a viagem que fiz para Maceió**

**Muito linda Maceió. Aconselho.**

* * *

**KiTSunE**

YonYon tem mesmo muitas fãs. É o cetro fazendo sucesso. XD

Yondaime: Não sou comentado no anime a toa. XD

Cheguei de viagem ante-ontem e estou atualizando as fics agora, Kit.

Um abraço!

* * *

**Uchiha Gih**

Sim, sou viciada em Peter Pan desde criança. Era meu Disney favorito. n.n

Adorei a idéia.

Yondaime: Hauahauahaua! Moranguinho de Suna. Pow, pode crer. Vc arrasou a Temari XD

Abraços!

* * *

**Uzumaki kagome-chan**

_"sasuke,vc tem sorte por ter o naru-chan, eu me diverti muito#sorriso perva#foi bem caliente!"_

Sasuke (Abrindo o death note pessoal): Uzumaki kagome, não? ¬¬

Yondaime: Onde conseguiu isso? OO

Sasuke: Peguei emprestado com o Raito em troca do serviço de ressurreição do Orochimaru.

Desculpe o atraso, Kagome! n.n

* * *

**FeH-Chan**

Putz. Nem me fale desses erros

Pow, o Yondaime já fala. Por isso que nenhuma pergunta passa despercebida.

Yondaime: Não é minha culpa. É do cetro.

Hamiko:...

Yondaime: Tá. É minha também. XD

Até mais, Feh-chan!

* * *

**Amakase Miharu**

Voltei ante-ontem de viagem e to aproveitando pra colocar as fics em dia. n.n

Mil beijinhos, Orochimaru.

Yondaime: Esse é o tipo de "atensiosamente" que pegou mal pro Shika mesmo o.ó

* * *

**kamila youko**

Hey nenhuma chance de rolar ShinoKiba, Hamiko?

Yondaime: Ah... A pergunta não foi pra mim? T.T

Hamiko: Rola sim. n.n E talvez seja estréia no mundo das minhas fics. n.n

_"Nyah quero saber que é a sortuda que ficou com ele...sei que foi uma gênia mas...perai!Gênios vivem mo penca de tempo...ELA PODE TA VIVA °O° OH MY GODI!"_

Sim. Viva ela tá, já que gênios não morrem. Pelo menos não os elementais.

Yondaime: Pena que eu não posso mais vê-la. ú.ù E... Putz. O funk do sultão pega. o.o

* * *

**Meme Higurashi Taisho**

A demora se deu por motivo de viagem

Num alojamento sem direito a PC e a televisão. n.n

Yondaime: É muita coragem... ¬¬

* * *

**Danny**

Preguiça pós viagem tb.

To de vooolta, Danny!

Se quiser passar umas férias assim de três dias, vai pra Porto de Galinhas. É lindo! n.n

* * *

**Quartzo Cristal**

_"YONDAIME? YONDAIME, MEU AMOR! ME DÁ UM BEIJO! -Pula no pescoço do Yondaime-"_

Yondaime: O///O

Quer ficar com ele essa semana, Quartzo? n.n Só não é pra se aproveitar muito.

_"O que é seme?"_

Yondaime: Er... Caham. É o ativo da relação. Uke é o passivo. n.n

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari**

Podes crer. Tadinho do Shikamaru. Ta pagando por todos os pecados dele. XD

E concordo plenamente com você. Adoro Naruto-seme, apesar do primeiro beijo sempre começar com o Sasuke. n.n

Yondaime: No meu tempo as mulheres não conversavam sobre isso. ¬¬

Hamiko: Você tem dez mil anos ò.ô

Abraços, Mari. n.n

* * *

**-**

**Lar doce lar**


	7. A mão de Midas

**Cap. 6**

**A mão de Midas**

**-**

**Bem, Orochimaru carregou o cetro e a garrafa mágica e foi para a ilha junto com Itachi, Tobi, Kabuto e Asuma (Amarrado).**

Deidara: E nós? O que vamos fazer? ó.ò

Hidan: Simples. Impedir que alguem siga o chefinho.

Zabuza: Pode deixar. Ninguém vai passar por aqui enquanto estivermos de guarda. ò.op

**Gaara, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Kakashi, Kiba e Shino saem andando de fininho atrás deles.**

Deidara: Quem quer jogar amarelinha? n.n

Ladrões: Eu! Eu!

---

Shikamaru: Pronto. Saímos.** - Com o tapete enrolado debaixo do braço e mini-Naruto mais mini-Sasuke em seus ombros. -** Agora é só pegarmos a mão de Midas.

Gaara: Epa, peraê, você quer ajudar o seu pai ou pegar a tal mão?

Shikamaru: As duas coisas. Se eu destruir a mão essa caçada pára.

Neji: Pow, que desperdício. Dá ela pra mim. ò.ó

Temari: Parem de perder tempo e vamos.

Shikamaru: Ela tem razão. **- Abriu o tapete.**

Lee: Ahn... Shikamaru-kun, lembra que você disse que esse tapete só tinha capacidade pra quatro?

**Naruto estalou os dedos e o tapete esticou assustadoramente.**

Naruto: Pronto! Agora tem capacidade pra uns dez :)

Kakashi: Ah, tem certeza que não querem deixar a gente pra trás? n/l

Temari: Subam no tapete. Ordens da princesa. ò.ó

Kiba: Hei, mas quem manda é o sultão! ò.ó

Gaara: Hum? Não, não. Eu não faço questão de contestar a ordem. Posso precisar de um de vocês como isca, sabe. ¬¬

Kiba: OO

Shino: Melhor todos irmos então.

Kakashi: Todos? Eu não faço questão não. ò.ô

Temari: _Todos._ Tem capacidade pra uns dez, então subam os_ três._

Kakashi, Kiba e Shino: Taaaaaa. ú.ù

---

**Ainda na ilha.**

Orochimaru: Kukukukuku! Vamos, vidente! Mais rápido!

Yondaime: Que "vamos, vidente", o que? Meu trabalho é mostrar a trilha. To mostrando. ò.ô

Orochimaru: Ah, é mesmo. É que eu to empolgado. Quando eu pegar essa mão vou transformar minhas bijuterias em ouro. Depois minhas cobrinhas, meus frasquinhos e... E... AAAH! Eu transformarei o Sasuke-kun! Aí eu ía olhar ele todo o dia e... Não, não. Não vai dar pra agarrar um Sasuke-kun de ouro.

Itachi: Ow! Ninguém vai tentar pegar meu irmão, não. Eu sou ladrão, mas tenho dignidade... Não, peraí. Essa frase não faz sentido.

Orochimaru: Itachi-kun, por acaso está conspirando contra mim? ò.ó

Itachi: Não. To defendendo meu irmão caçula, pow! Ele é chato, arrogante, parece um emo, mas é meu mano e eu gosto dele.

Tobi: Chuf! Ai que coisa mais bunita.

Itachi: Gostou? Então dá pra eu ser poeta?

Tobi: Da sim. Barra o Tiririca.

Kabuto: Senhor Orochimaru, melhor irmos.

Orochimaru: Heim? Por quê?

Kabuto: Por que acabei de ver um tapete mágico indo para onde a trilha está apontando.

Orochimaru: E POR QUE NÃO ME DISSE ISSO, CRIATURA? SIMBORA, CAMBADA!

**Foram embora correndo, deixando o cetro pra trás.**

Yondaime: HEI! E EU? POW, VOCÊS NÃO SÃO LEGAIS! ME ESQUECERAM, FILHOS DA MÃE!

**Puft!**

Yondaime: OO?

**De repente o vidente viu seu cetro nas mãos de Sasuke.**

Sasuke: _Yo._

Yondaime: Que é que eu to fazendo aqui?

Sasuke: Eu ouvi você gritando e te teletransportei pra cá.

Kiba: Seu ouvido é poderoso, cara. Melhor que o meu faro.

Sasuke: Aquele feiticeiro me fez com essa habilidade.

Naruto: Vidente! Que bom que você veio com a gente!

Yondaime: É bom ver você também, rapaz.

Shikamaru: Ali. Temos que ir para dentro daquele vulcão.

Todos: OO...!

Kankurou: Vendeu seu QI pra alguém, cunhado? ô.ó

Shikamaru: A trilha está apontando pra lá.

Kakashi: E quem disse que esse vidente não planeja nos matar?

Yondaime: Hei! Eu não sou assassino, heim?

Kakashi: Tem algum atalho?

Yondaime: Não.

Shino: Kakashi-senpai, você acabou de desperdiçar a sua pergunta. ¬¬

Kakashi: Se houvesse um atalho eu iria me arrepender por não ter feito a pergunta, ora.

Kiba: Peraí, quem garante que esse cara não tá mentindo?

Naruto: O cetro impede ele de mentir, ô, inteligente. ò.ó

Kiba: Só porque ele disse isso você vai acreditar?

Naruto: Ahn... Sim, por quê? -.-

Kiba: Minha nossa, você é muito burro. ¬¬

Yondaime: Hei! Ele não é burro. Só um pouco leso, mas não burro. û.û

Naruto: Obrigado, eu acho. ò.ó

Yondaime: Não tem de quê. n.nx

Kiba: Pelo visto um defende o outro. Afinal, o que esse gênio é pra você, heim?

Yondaime: Ora, ele é... **- De repente parou surpreso. -** ...!!!

**O tapete continuou seguindo enquanto a resposta surgia do nada na cabeça do vidente. Parecia algo inovador, capaz de lhe desarmar.**

Kakashi: Quié? Deu bug?

Temari: Algum problema vidente?

Lee: Acabou a pilha? **- Virando o cetro de cabeça pra baixo.**

Yondaime: Não... Eu sei a resposta.

Kiba: E...?

Yondaime: Ele é meu filho.

Todos: QUÊÊÊÊ!?!

**Até o tapete parou, e o primeiro a se virar para o vidente foi o próprio gênio da lâmpada.**

Naruto: Quê! Você bebeu? Ò.ô

Sasuke:...

Yondaime: Esse ladrão fez uma pergunta e a resposta veio, Naruto. **- Olhou surpreso para o loiro. - **Você é meu filho. E os feiticeiro que me trancaram fizeram o mesmo com você ao descobrirem que tinha magia.

Naruto:...!

Yondaime: Eu... Nossa! Não, eu preciso olhar para você direito.

**Pela primeira vez o vidente pisou no chão (tapete) e se agachou em frente ao gênio. Naruto olhava para ele confuso e uma sensação estranha o invadiu quando seu dito pai passou a tocar seu rosto. Yondaime parecia estar apreciando uma obra de arte. Tocou levemente nos tracinhos do rosto de Naruto e sorriu repentinamente orgulhoso.**

Yondaime: Minha nossa... Você é perfeito.

Naruto:...! **- Corou de repente.**

Yondaime: É difícil acreditar que fiz alguém como você.

**Sasuke cruzou os braços e sorriu satisfeito enquanto Naruto permanecia perplexo e o vidente admirado.**

Yondaime: Eu não minto, rapaz. Eu juro que não sabia que sua mãe estava grávida quando se integrou a natureza. Você é meu filho e filho de uma gênia elemental. Eu gostei de você. Passei a dar conselhos, conversar... Só não entendia o porquê. Agora tudo está claro.

Kiba: Peraí, isso significa que eu desperdicei a minha pergunta? ò.ô

Kakashi: Desperdiçou. Agora cala a boca, sim? Isso ta tocante. n/l

Lee: Ai, que cena linda, Gaara-kun! T.T** - Abraçando o pescoço do sultão.**

Kiba: Linda o cacete! Eu perdi minha pergunta! ÒoÓ

Shikamaru: Putz! Hei, tapete, não é pra ficar parado! Curte a cena, mas voa!

**De repente o tapete saiu voando.**

---

**No barco.**

Hidan (Pulando amarelinha): Yuhuu! Fui pro céu!

Zabuza: Minha vez.

**É, não tem muita coisa interessante acontecendo no barco. ¬¬**

---

**Na ilha...**

Shikamaru: É o seguinte: Naruto e Sasuke, vocês vão até o centro da ilha ver se dá pra ganharmos tempo antes dela afundar. Nós vamos atrás do meu pai.

Naruto: Pode deixar! n.n7

**Puft!**

Sasuke: Nos vemos depois. û.û

**Puft!**

Gaara: Eu queria ir com os gênios. ò.ó

Lee: Prefere ficar com eles, Gaara-kun. ó.ò

Gaara: Prefiro ficar vivo. Se a ilha afundar eles se teletransportam. ¬¬

Lee: É mesmo. ô.ô

---

**Puft!**

Naruto: Ahá! Chegamos! Centro da ilha!

Sasuke: Venha. **- Pegou na mão do gênio e começou a andar.**

Naruto: Como você sabe que é por aí?

Sasuke: O barulho de água está mais forte nessa direção.

Naruto: Hum.

Sasuke: Olha, eu já desconfiava que ele era seu pai desde o momento que ele contou a história no barco.

Naruto: Huh? Do que você ta falando? Isso é esquisito, isso sim. Ele? Meu pai?

Sasuke: Algum problema em ser filho de vidente? Olha, eu sou irmão de um ladrão e isso é bem pior. ¬¬

Naruto: Não dá pra engolir. Durante anos era como se eu tivesse nascido de chocadeira!

Sasuke: Chocadeira?** - Sorriu de canto.**

Naruto: Eu nunca me acostumei com a idéia de ter pai ou mãe, ora.

Sasuke: E não é solitário? ¬¬

Naruto: Sei lá. Depois dos dezessete eu fui preso e passei a estar sempre atendendo pedidos e depois fiquei preso numa caverna. Contato com pessoas pra conversar nunca foi meu forte há dez mil anos, poxa.

Sasuke: Acho que sei como se sente.

Naruto: Huh?

Sasuke: Durante toda minha vida a sensação que eu tinha é que nasci dentro do anel. Descobrir que tenho um irmão também foi um choque. E... **- Corou sem jeito. -** Fiquei ansioso por conhecer você. Já que era igual a mim.

**O rosto de Naruto ganhou um tom de rosa sutil e o loiro abriu um sorriso radiante. Soltou a mão de Sasuke e o abraçou por trás.**

Naruto: Sasuke-chan, conhecer você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em dez mil anos. n.n Huh... Quer dizer, eu ainda não avaliei as outras coisas pra dizer isso, mas... -.-

Sasuke: Fica valendo, _dobe_.

---

**Enquanto isso...**

**O tapete voou para dentro do vulcão. Lá dentro havia uma espécie de câmara secreta.**

Shikamaru: Como já era de se esperar. Vulcão adormecido.

Yondaime: Lógico, né? A Mão de Midas tem o poder de transformar tudo em ouro, não o de ser indestrutível. ¬¬

Shino: Hei! Olha lá! É o chefe!

**Orochimaru entrou correndo para pegar a mão, que tava no pedestal, sustentada por um cabo de madeira.**

Orochimaru: É MINHA! É MINHA! É MINHA!

Shikamaru: Putz! Voa rápido, tapete!

**Zuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum! - Tapete mergulhando.**

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAH! °O°

Lee: Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! 8D

**Temari se segurou no pescoço de Shikamaru enquanto o tapete parecia despencar do céu.**

Orochimaru: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! **- Se jogava em câmera lenta para pegar a mão.**

**Mas o tapete foi mais rápido e pegou a mão antes do feiticeiro. O que foi uma burrice porque o tapete se transformou em ouro puro e tombou no chão com todo mundo. Mas o que esperar de um tapete? ¬¬**

**POFT!**

Shino: AI!

Kakashi: Melhor bater um raio X depois dessa.

Shikamaru: Essa não! Tapete! E agora?

Orochimaru: Huh? HAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAAA! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih! Se deu mal! -** Pegou o bastão de serpente reserva e fez a mão flutuar até a sua mão. Só que ele pegou pelo cabo de madeira.**

Kankurou: O que vamos fazer?

Neji: Vender o tapete por um bom preço. n.n

Kakashi: Opa! Eu conheço uns caras que dariam uma nota por um tapete de ouro. A gente racha, que tal?

Neji: Feito.

Shikamaru: Negativo. Em primeiro lugar o tapete é meu. E ele é uma espécie de parceiro.

Shino: Pobre. û.û

Shikamaru: Sasuke!

**Puft!**

Sasuke: Que foi? ¬¬

Orochimaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SASUKE-KUUUUN! °¬°

Shikamaru: Por favor, faça o tapete voltar a vida.

**O gênio estalou os dedos e o tapete voltou a "viver", mas todo dourado.**

Shino, Kiba, Kakashi e Neji: Chato.

De repente a garrafa flutuou até Sasuke e abriu, sugando o gênio para dentro dela.

Temari, Shikamaru e Lee: Sasuke!

Orochimaru: Ahá! Peguei! **- Segurou a garrafa com o mini-gênio dentro. -** SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUN! Que saudade!

Sasuke: Droga. OO

Orochimaru: Ow, meu Sasuke-kun. Essa garrafa dá sorte. Quando eu seqüestrei você quando criança eu fiz um feitiço que fizesse você entrar nessa garrafa e o mantive aí por um ano. O suficiente para virar um gênio. Depois o coloquei no meu anel. n.n Só que seus poderes eram muito limitado então eu tive que ir atrás da lâmpada.

**POU! - Um soco de Itachi fez o feiticeiro e a Mão de Midas voarem longe.**

Itachi: Tchan! **- Pegou a garrafa.**

Sasuke: Valeu. ô.o

Itachi: Aê. Se eu prender você aí por mais um ano você vira meu gênio de novo? XD

Sasuke: Itachi, me tira daqui, porrX! ÒÓ

Itachi: OO...! Ò.ó Olha a boca, moleque.

**De repente a terra começou a tremer.**

Tobi: Caraca! Nosso tempo ta acabando!

Asuma: Filho, a Mão de Midas!

Shikamaru: Temari, pega meu pai!

Temari: Ta. -** Ia embora.**

Shikamaru: Hei, mas espera.

Temari: Que foi?

Shikamaru: Não era pra você ir tão rápido.

Temari:...

**De repente Temari puxou Shikamaru para perto de si e o beijou.**

**E o terremoto continuava...**

Kankurou: Caham! Estamos afundando, cacete! **- Puxou a irmã pelo pulso e foi correndo para soltar Asuma.**

Shikamaru: Tapete, vá com eles.

**E o tapete obedeceu. Shikamaru correu até o feiticeiro desmaiado.**

Kabuto: Senhor Orochimaru! Acorde! A ilha vai afundar!

Orochimaru: Huh? Heim?

---

**No centro da ilha.**

Naruto: Legal._ "Naruto, impeça a ilha de afundar". _COMO, inteligente! Esqueceu de me avisar! Ò.Ó

**- Ideia! -**

**Naruto se transformou no Super homen com capa, cachinho na testa e tudo mais.**

Naruto: EU TENHO A FORÇA! **- Voou e sustentou o "teto" do centro da ilha.**

---

**Enquanto** **isso, Neji cortava as cordas de Asuma com o seu facão.**

Neji: Certo.** - Pulou em cima do tapetão. -** Agora vamos.

Asuma: Não! Eu não vou sem meu filho!

Gaara: Então se vira. A gente espera lá fora. **- Puxou Lee para cima do tapete.**

**Kankurou, Temari, Shino, Kiba e Kakashi também subiram e o tapete foi embora.**

Temari: Esperem! Eu também não quero ir sem o Shika.

Kankurou: Ah, esquece. Eu não quero ficar orfão de irmã.

---

**Dentro do vulcão.**

Itachi: Olha, Sasuke, já é a segunda vez que eu te solto, heim. Vê se tira a gente daqui.** - Tirou a tampa da garrafa e virou de cabeça pra baixo**.

**Logo uma fumaça azul encheu o local e Sasuke saiu do vidro, voltando ao tamanho normal.**

Tobi: Agora vamos sair daqui. A ilha vai afundar a qualquer momento.

Sasuke: Espera, só um minuto. -** Pegou a garrafa das mãos e Itachi e deu uma garrafada na pedra mais próxima, espatifando o objeto. -** Pronto. Me sinto bem melhor. ¬¬

Orochimaru: AAAAAAH! MINHA GARRAFA! -** POU! Levou um soco de Asuma. -** XoX

Shikamaru: Velho! **- Sorriu.**

Asuma: Vamos filho! **- Pegou a mão de Midas**

**Pai e filho saíram correndo, mas Kabuto se jogou contra Asuma e fez a mão ser jogada para longe.**

Kabuto: Eu também sou um aprendiz de feiticeiro. **- Estalou os dedos.**

Asuma: E daí? ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC!

Shikamaru: Putz! _Oto-san_!

Orochimaru: AAAAH! A mão de Midas e minha!

Sasuke: Não é não. **- Teleportou o objeto para a própria mão, segurando no cabo de madeira.**

**Enquanto isso o plebeu aproveitou que Kabuto fora ajudar Orochimaru e pegou o pai.**

Kabuto: Huh? Estão fugindo!

Orochimaru: Atrás deles, Kabuto!

Shikamaru: Itachi, me dá a sua capa.

Itachi: Por que? Nem te conheço. ò.ô

Tobi: Aqui! Usa a minha! Usa a minha! 8D

Shikamaru: Aff...

**Shikamaru pegou a capa de Tobi e enrolou na mão de Midas, transformando ela em ouro.**

Shikamaru: Pronto. Agora não tem risco.

Asuma: ZZZZzzzZzzZzZzZZZZzZzZZzzzzZZzzZZZZ.

**PROOOOOC! A terra tremeu com mais força e a água começou a invadir.**

Tobi: Essa não!

---

**No centro da ilha.**

Naruto-Super-homem: Aaah... Sem... Força... Pra... Agëntar. Ô, DE CIMA! SE VOCÊS NÃO SAÍREM LOGO VÃO TUDO MORRER AFOGADO, HEIM?

---

Shikamaru: Certo, Sasuke. Nos tire daqui!

**Mas antes que Sasuke estalasse os dedos Orochimaru se atirou e agarrou a cintura de Itachi, derrubando-o no chão.**

Itachi: Hew! Olha a intimidade!

Tobi: PORRADAAAAA!

-

**Continua**.

-

* * *

Pois é. Esse é o penúltimo capítulo. n.n Minhas fics tão chegando ao fim.

* * *

**Consultando o vidente**

**Amakase Miharu**

Opa! Mais uma pra Maceió!

Yondaime: Obrigado pelo comentário, Miharu. Eis o penúltimo capítulo!

* * *

**Aldebaran Black**

Yondaime: Sim, vai ter ShinoKiba pra fazer parte dos yaois dessa fic. 8P

Hamiko: Yeah! A estreia deles, por sinal.

* * *

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme**

Yondaime: Uma matilha de Akamarus? Nossa, isso é que é ameaça! O.ô

Hamiko: Eis mais um capítulo, Meme! E eis a história do YonYon. XD

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari**

_"eu tenho uma foto do yndaime sem camisa no pc"_

Hamiko: Heim? Como? Sem camisa? Onde? Onde? °¬°

Yondaime: O///O

Hamiko: É. Caham. Eu quero as fotos para assuntos meramentes profissionais. XD

Yondaime: Taradas. ¬////¬

* * *

**Uchiha Gih**

Orochimaru: Ooooh! Quem me dera ser amante desse Uchoha-pedaço-de-mau-caminho!

Itachi: Epaaaa! Olha o nome do clã! ò.o

Yondaime: Hew! Que é que eles estão fazendo aqui, Hamiko-san? Esse é MEU espaço pra respostas! - Cruzando os braços e fazendo biquinho.

Hamiko: AAAAAH! Agora eu sei pra quem o Naruto puxou! - Agarra Yondaime!

Itachi: Olha eu aqui, Giza! Tchau, heim! 8P

* * *

**Ana-chan**

Uma fã do Orochi! o.o

Orochimaru: Que amor. n.n Realmente subi de nível, né? Rei dos ladrões1

Yondaime: ¬¬

_"Será q dá pra o Haku aparecer numa das suas fics? Amo ele, é o meu preferido em TODO o mundo!"_

Yondaime: A verdade é que há um projeto de fic em que o Haku é protagonista. Chama-se "Haku na terra da Fantasia"baseada no filme "PagemasterO Mestre da **Fantasia". **Claro que o nome pode mudar. n.n

Ele também vai estar presente em Morrendo e aprendendo.

Abraços!

* * *

**Quartzo Cristal**

_"Yon-chan, você não joga no outro time, né? ¬¬"_

Yondaime: Não. A mãe do meu filhote era o amor da minha vida. n///n

Hamiko: Como foi com Yonyon? Não era pra se aproveitar tanto, heim!

Yondaime: ¬////¬

* * *

**Luamy-chan**

_"Espero que a continuação não demore.e o casório vai ou não vai sair?tah demorando tanto que quando eles forem casar vai ser casamento conjunto,vários casais ao mesmo tempo"_

Yondaime: É bem capaz. ò.o Quer dizer, isso se o sultão se decidir.

Gaara: Hei! ò.ó

"Eu vi que esse negócio de urucubaca é de família(tal pai,tal filho) ô família azarada.huhuhuhuhu."

Yondaime: Eu já disse, mas ninguém me escuta. Pega dois ramos de arruda, uma espada de São Jorge, duas samambaias...

Hamiko: Abraços. Luamy-chan! n.n

* * *

**Kimi-Hina**

Hamiko: AAAAAAH! Eu também adoro ShikaTema. Eles também estão em Morrendo e Aprendendo! n.n

Realmente adoro Alladin. Acho um Disney bem autêntico.

Yondaime: E esse capítulo vai pra você, Kimi-Hina! n.nb

Um abraço!

* * *

**Hanna Yin-Yang**

Yondaime: Hei, vamos lá. Esse é o penúltimo capítulo. Pode perguntar XD

Hamiko: O bonequinho do Kiba custa 1, 99.

Kiba: Heim? Por que tão barato assim? ò.ó

Hamiko: É pegar ou largar, Hanna :)

* * *

-

♪ **Somos os 40 ladrõs, você já é mais um!**


	8. ♪ Tantantantaaaaaam

**Cap. 8**

♪ **Tantantantaaaaaam**

**-**

---

Shikamaru: Certo, Sasuke. Nos tire daqui!

**Mas antes que Sasuke estalasse os dedos Orochimaru se atirou e agarrou a cintura de Itachi, derrubando-o no chão.**

Itachi: Hew! Olha a intimidade!

Tobi: PORRADAAAAA!

**E a porradaria começou. n.n**

**Orochimaru, Itachi, Tobi e Kabuto travavam uma briga com direito a puxões de cabelos, unhadas, socos, pontapés e...**

Itachi: _Zidane no jutsu!_

**POU! Deu uma cabeçada que fez Kabuto despencar!**

Orochimaru: AAAAAAH! Kabutim, meu fío! \°O°/

Itachi: Sua vez, purpurina!

Tobi: Pau nele!

**PAU!!**

Shikamaru: Sasuke, o que a gente ainda tpa fazendo aqui? Ò.Ó

Asuma: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC!!

Sasuke: Eu só queria ver o Orochimaru apanhar um pouco. n.n

Orochimaru: AAH! O CABELO NÃO! O CABELO NÃO!

Shikamaru: A ilha tá AFUNDANDO Sasuke! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Ta bem... Ta bem... ¬¬ - Estalou os dedos.

**Puft!**

---

**No centro da ilha.**

Naruto-super-homem: Não dá... Mais... Pra... Aguentaaaaaar!

**TCHIBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! - A ilha afundou espirrando água pra tudo que é lado, inclusive no pessoal do tapete.**

Asuma: Hm? Como? Heim? Onde eu tô? -.-

Shikamaru: E aí, velho. **- Sorriu.**

Asuma: Estamos em cima desse tapete? ò.o

Shikamaru: Ele salvou nossas vidas.

Tobi: Aaaah, tava legal a briga. ó.ò

Itachi: Pow, mano. Obrigado. **- Deu um tapinha nas costas de Sasuke.**

Yondaime: Cadê o Naruto?

Todos: Huh!?

**Todos olharam para o oceano e Naruto apareceu debaixo da água com uma cauda de peixe laranja berrante.**

Naruto: Hehehe! Só não vou cantar porque sou um sereio muito desafinado.

**Sasuke sorriu aliviado.**

Neji: Eu já falei que tenho inveja de gênios? ¬¬

Shikamaru: Toma, velho. **- Tirou a mão de Midas da capa de Tobi e ofereceu para Asuma. -** Não era isso que tanto queria?

**O ex-rei dos ladrões pegou o objeto e ficou olhando atentamente, mas depois descansou a mão no ombro do filho.**

Asuma: Não... Eu me enganei esse tempo todo.

Todos: Quê?!?

Asuma: Colocar você nesse risco, estragar seu casamento, fazer você acreditar em mim e enganá-lo, invadir seu quarto, roubar a lâmpada do seu gênio...

Shikamaru e Temari: Ta legal, já chega. ò.ó

Asuma: Bem... Er... Tudo isso me fez ver que você é meu maior tesouro, filho. A mão de Midas... Arg! A mão de Midas é que é uma farça!

**Dito isso jogou a mão longe.**

Itachi, Tobi e Neji: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Kiba: BURRÃO! BEBEU, FOI? Ò.Ó

Kakashi: Por isso que a gente não cresce. ò/l

Tobi: Pelo menos sobrou minha capa. n.n

---

**Poc! A mão parou dentro do barco dos ladrões e começou a transformar tudo em ouro.**

Deidara: Huh? Aaaah! É a mão de Midas! °o°

Kakuzo: Ouro!! 8D

Zabuza: Vivaaaa! Ta transformando tudo em ouro! Tamus rico!

**E depois de transformar tudo em ouro o barco afundou.**

**TCHIBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!**

**Owned. n.nb**

Kiba: Hei, gênio da lâmpada. Isso lembra que você ainda tem que fazer meu cachorro-balão voltar ao normal. ¬¬

---

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**De volta a Suna.**

**Os ladrões Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, Asuma, Tobi e Itachi foram perdoados e o casamento foi marcado, mas na hora Asuma foi embora de novo fazendo o sultão anular o casamento mais uma vez porque junto com Asuma sumiu dois cartiçais de ouro, cinco jóias reais, cinquenta moedas de ouro e dois bibelôs de prata. Depois de uma boa perícia e defesa por parte de Shikamaru e Sasuke chegaram a conclusão que talvez não tenha sido Asuma que roubara, mas sim Itachi ou Tobi, que também sumiram. Então Gaara resolveu pedir desculpas :)**

Temari: DESCULPAS! Você acabou com meu casamento!

Gaara: Marca de novo. Os convidados já estão acostumados. Além do mais a madrinha da noiva morreu ontem de overdose então ía ser desmarcado de qualquer jeito. û.û

Temari: Eu tinha madrinha? ò.ô

Gaara: Contratei uma drogada para ocupar o lugar. ¬¬

**Kankurou bateu na própria cara.**

Lee: Gaara-kun, o casamento não ia ser cancelado por causa de uma madrinha!

Gaara: Ia sim.

Shikamaru: Não ia não. Qualquer um pode ocupar o lugar.

Naruto: É sim. Até eu. XD

Neji: Você é homem, imbecil.

Naruto: Ah, é? ò.o

**Puf!**

**Logo Naruto se transformou numa moça loira, com maria chiquinhas longas, corpo violão e totalmente nua, com algumas fumacinhas cobrindo as partes básicas.**

Naruto: E agora? Posso ser madrinha? n.n

Homens (Menos Sasuke e Gaara): AAAAAAAAAAAH!! **- Crise de hemorragia nasal.**

Naruto: Hauahauahauahauaha! AAAAAAH! **- Gritou quando todos ameaçaram linchar o gênio. -** Que isso, povo! Foi uma brincadeira!

**O loiro voltou ao normal e se miniaturizou para as mãos de Sasuke antes que esganassem ele.** **Sasuke o trouxe para perto de si e olhou feio pra todo mundo que tetasse sequer TOCAR no seu mini-gênio. **

Naruto: Bando de gente sem humor. o.o

**E como se não tivesse sido ruim o suficiente, Shikamaru ainda levou um cascudo de Temari, Lee recebeu um olhar assassino de Gaara e Hinata cruzou os braços e virou o rosto, deixando Neji completamente constrangido.**

Temari: Aff... Eu só não acabo o casamento porque foi uma luta para conseguirmos marcar uma data em paz. Minha madrinha vai ser a Sakura então.

Sakura: Eu!

Lee: Uma criada! Que legal, princesa!

Temari: Minhas criadas foram grandes amigas e como Hinata vai estar muito ocupada aprontando o próprio casamento e Ino é a madrinha de Shika...

Neji: Peraí. Casamento!?

Hinata: _Hai_. n///n

Neji: Com quem?

Lee: Minha nossa, isso porque você é um gênio. ô.ô

Neji:...!!

Temari: Shika e eu seremos os padrinhos. n.n

**Neji abriu um sorriso e se aproximou da prima, beijando-a repentinamente.**

Yondaime: Pelo menos tudo acaba bem.

Temari: É. Mas como Orochimaru conseguiu voltar à vida se o Naruto transformou ele em purpurina?

Naruto: É mesmo.

Yondaime: Suas criadas guardaram a purpurina na garrafa e jogaram no lixo. Como a garrafa era mágica ele voltou ao normal, mas não ficou um ano lá entçao não se transformou em gênio. Os ladrões acharam a garrafa e abriram para colocar água e Orochimaru saiu.

Sasuke: Hm... **- Olhando para o cetro.**

Yondaime: Que interessante, né? Quem iria adivinhar que aquela garrafa seria...

Sasuke: Vidente, você é um inútil.

Yondaime: Nani?

Todos: Heim? ô.ó

Sasuke: Não serve para nós nem merece saber os segredos do universo. û.û

Yondaime:...!

Shikamaru: Sasuke, quantos baseados você fumou? o.õ

**O gênio do anel sorriu e logo o vidente foi descendo até seus pés chegarem ao chão. Não havia mais luz ao seu redor.**

Sasuke: Já fiz a minha boa ação do dia. **- Jogou o cetro para trás, mas Lee pegou.**

Naruto: Sasuke-chan, isso é o que eu penso que é?

Yondaime:...

Sasuke: É sim.

Lee: Uou! Então foi isso que aconteceu?

Gaara: O que é?

Lee: Ta escrito bem miudinho aqui no cetro. _"Diga 'Vidente, você é um inútil, não serve para nós nem merece saber os segredos do universo' caso o experimento não tenha dado certo, e liberte o cara."_

Todos: Oooooo! ô.ô

Yondaime: Eu to livre?

Sasuke: Pois é.

Naruto: Haha! Legal!

**Naruto voltou ao normal e abraçou o pai como uma criança, sendo retribuído automaticamente.**

Lee: So falta a gente, Gaara-kun? **- Abraçou o sultão por trás.**

Gaara: Você por acaso está preso em algum objeto? ¬¬

Lee: Estou falando do nosso _happy end_. Não é segredo pra mais ninguém.

**O ruivo corou e se virou, puxou Lee pela nuca e deu um beijo cinematográfico.**

Hinata, Temari, Sakura e Ino: Yaoi. °¬°

**Shikamaru virou os olhos entretido e deu um meio abraço em Temari.**

Shikamaru: Bem, esse casamento já foi mais do que adiado. Melhor marcamos logo a última data. Dessa vez vai sair.

---

---

---

**Alguns dias depois...**

---

---

---

Lee: Vamos! Damas de honras é por ali! O bolo vai pra lá! Hei, não! Aí é o banheiro!

Hinata: Todos os convidados estão esperando, Lee-san.

Neji: O sacerdote também. Mas cadê os gênios?!?

---

**Dentro da lâmpada...**

**O lugar parecia o cômodo de um castelo cheio de almofadas, ouro e comidas de todos os jeitos. Tudo muito organizado.**

Sasuke: Eu não imaginava que fosse tão arrumado.

Naruto: Dez mil anos trancado aqui fez com que eu ganhasse certos costumes.

**O loiro se jogou sobre um conjunto de almofadas vermelhas, laranjas e lilases e Sasuke deitou-se ao seu lado.**

Naruto: Bem vindo a minha casa. Eu não me importo em dividir já que perdeu o seu anel. Se achar que precisa de umas reformas...

Sasuke: Está perfeito. **- Se** **colocou em cima do loiro, se apoiando nos cotovelos.**

**Naruto sorriu e fechou os olhos quando sentiu o gênio do anel beijá-lo. Sasuke aproveitou a chance e deixou de se apoiar sobre os cotovelos, prosseguiu mais ao sentir um dos braços de Naruto atravessar sua cintura para abraçá-lo.**

**De repente um terremoto.**

-

Lee: Naruto! Sasuke!** - Balançou a lâmpada com força e depois a virou de cabeça para baixo para bater no fundo.**

**POC! POC! POC!**

**Tanto fez que duas fumacinhas saíram e logo deu para ver os dois gênios.**

Naruto: Basta esfregar a lâmpada, sabia? ò.ó

Lee: O casamento, criatura!

Naruto e Sasuke:...!

---

---

---

♪ **Tantantantaaaaaam Tantantantaaaaaam**

**Todos os convidados se levantaram e Shikamaru suou frio. Vestia roupas de príncipe muito elegantes, mas ainda se sentia um plebeu quando Temari entrou acompanhada de Gaara.**

Shikamaru: Uau... **- Sorriu de canto**

**Não acreditava naquilo. Finalmente iria se casar com ela e esse pensamento o fizera abrir aquele sorriso sem perceber. Ainda mais quando Gaara entregou a mão da irmã ao noivo. **

**Shikamaru beijou o nó dos dedos de Temari e os dois se voltaram para o sacerdote.**

**Neji e Hinata se entreolharam, Lee segurou a mão de Gaara, Yondaime descansou a mão no ombro do filho e os padrinhos Ino e Chouji apenas assistiam os noivos trocarem olhares.**

**De uma janela localizada no alto do templo, Asuma assistiu a cerimônia até chegar a parte em que os noivos se beijavam.**

Asuma: Boa sorte filho. **- Sorriu.**

**Dito isso desceu por uma corda e desamarrou seu cavalo. Foi quando escutou galopadas se aproximando.**

Asuma: Huh?

Kakashi: Yo! Trouxe mais gente! - Apontou para Itachi e Tobi.

Tobi: E aí, chefinho? Estávamos procurando você adoidado.

Kiba: A cerimônia já acabou?

Asuma: Já sim. Ainda insistem em ir comigo?

Itachi: É. Esse lugar não é pra mim. Eu sou do mundo. Mas confesso que foi muito triste me despedir do mano.

**Itachi tirou o anel que pertencia a Sasuke do bolso e colocou no prórpio dedo.**

Shino: Como você conseguiu isso?

Itachi: Peguei do Orochimaru enquanto porrava ele. XD

Kakashi: Legal. ô/lx

Kiba: Okay. Agora dá pra ir. Huh?

Antes que Kiba voltasse a montar em seu cavalo Shino segurara a sua mão.

Kiba: Que foi?

Shino: Quer mesmo que eu continue no grupo?

Kiba: Por quê?

Foi muito rápido. Shino pegou o rosto de Kiba e o beijou. De início o rapaz perdeu a cor assustado, mas retribuiu sem resistência.

Asuma, Kakashi e Tobi: OO

Itachi: Ah, caras, eu vou lembrar do mano e do Naruto toda vez que ver vocês dois agora. ò.ô

Asuma: Caham! Será que dá pra irmos?

**Shino e Kiba se afastaram e sorriram.**

Asuma: Certo. Vamos.

Shino: Pra onde?

Asuma: Pro mundo. Pra qualquer lugar.

Itachi: Aew! Gostei!

**Os seis montaram em seus cavalos e saíram galopando pelo deserto.**

-

**O céu estava limpo e a lua bilhava magestosa. Os noivos se entreolharam em cima do tapete mágico e colaram os lábios no beijo de compromisso.**

♪

_"Eu vim de um lugar onde sempre se vê uma caravana passar_

_Vão cortar sua orelha pra mostrar pra você..._

_"Abre-te Sésamo! Vamos veeeeeeer!_

_As noites em Suuuuuna e os dias também_

_É sempre tão quente, mas faz com que a gente se sinta tão bem_

_Tem belo luaaaaaaar e orgias demais_

_Quem se distrair pode até cair. Ficar para tras..."_

-

**FIM**

* * *

**Fim! Cabô. Maior clima de romance, todo mundo se acertando e no final das contas Asuma, Itachi, Kiba, Shino e Kakashi acabaram fazendo o prórpio clubinho!**

**Vou sentir saudades!**

**Bjus!**

* * *

**Amakase Miharu**

Aaaaah, fica assim não, Miharu. Agora que essa fic acabou pode ver uma das outras muito boas que tem por aí.

O Asuma acabou fazendo com que a mão de Midas sumisse mesmo. Talvez ela apareça em algum filme americano sobre viagem submarina.

Yondaime: Quanto à sensação de mergulhar num tapete mágico... Bem, tão pensando em colocar essa atração na Disneylândia.

Abraços, Miharu!

* * *

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme**

_"Só o povão que nunca parou para reparar que eles eram tão iguais...  
O povo é cego..."_

Yondaime: Pode crer. Deve ser aquela estátua de pedra. Ela deixa meu queixo mais largo, concorda? ô.o

Hamiko: Muito bem, Meme. E para a minha maior fã então vai os gênios Naruto e Sasuke. Cuida bem deles, heim. Quanto a mão de Midas, o Asuma afundou. XD

Abraços!

* * *

**Kamila youko**

Hamiko: É. Yondaime descobriu a cria. Que por sinal é um lindo gênio loiro do olho azul.

Yondaime: To tão feliz. n.n

Ainda bem que está tudo bem, Kamila!

Um abraço!

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari**

Hamiko: hamiko1010 (arroba hotmail ponto com) Mari. A fic acabou, mas estou com outro projeto :)

Yondaime: Boa, vão ficar passando fotos minhas sem camisa por aí. E a minha dignidade?

Hamiko: Que dignidade?

Yondaime: ù.ú

* * *

**Uchiha Gih**

Yondaime: Meu filhote é fofo, né? Fui eu que fiz. n.nx

"tomare q o papi n caia no truque da cobra o.o pq tipo, num sei qual o esquema do orochi + as sucuris hipnotizam a presa antes de come-las"

Itachi: Quêêê, truque da cobra o quê, filhota. Só o Sasuke cai nessa. Meu negócio é honrar o clã. Deixei ele falando fofo! ò.ó

Hamiko: Agora descobrimos o estilo de luta do Orochimaru, não, Giza?

* * *

**Ana-Haku-chan**

Pois é... O último capítulo é mesmo uma faca de dois gumes.

Yondaime: O Orochimaru ta meio mal depois desse capítulo. Quer ficar com ele pra cuidar direitinho. Não precisa levar o Kabuto de brinde. n.n

"Hey, Yon, vomo era o nome da sua esposa?"

Yondaime: Cê já fez sua pergunta. Lembra? Haku? Fic?

Hamiko: Pow, tb sempre quis saber.

O Haku vai aparecer no próximo capítulo de Morrendo e aprendendo, mas não é personagem principal. Quanto a outra fic, eu estou começando a escrever. Por isso estou terminando essa (Pra não acumular fics e deixar de atualizar). n.n

* * *

**Hanna Yin-Yang**

_"Yondaime, qual é a fórmula secreta da coca-cola? oo"_

Yondaime: Ah, isso? A cocaína usada na coca-cola sofre um processo industrial que talvez só perca pras minhocas em conserva usadas no sanduíche da McDonallds. Eu sou viciado. ú.ù

Hamiko: Coca-cola... °¬°

Abraços, Hanna

* * *

**Danny**

Hamiko: Nossa! Que poético! Já dá pra escrever livros com o Itachi.

Yondaime: Cruzes. OO

Hamiko: Hehe!

* * *

-

**FIM!**


End file.
